Trapped in a Box
by MeenColleen
Summary: Sam and Dean investigate a dissappearnce at an Antique store. A young employee is trapped inside what is revealed to be a Pandora's box. Sam and Dean risk losing their memories to the Pandora's spell traveling inside the evil fantasy world where the girl is trapped. With the help of another employee they travel 'back to the 1920's' to rescue the girl. Some adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

A short woman with mousy brown hair began pacing around the first floor of the antique market she owned. She thought about everything that needed to be done before the store opened in an hour. She looked up at the clock again, there was no way she would get everything done in time. Her employee Adeline had called in sick and there was so much to do. She sighed heavily. Papers stacked high on the front counter. She heard the sound of the front door opening behind her. She turned around to see a familiar face.  
'Good morning Maryanne.' A young girl with shoulder length brown hair greeted her as she walked through the front door.  
'Oh Zelda, thank you so much for coming in today. I have so much to do and I'll never be able to get it all done alone.'  
'It's fine. I don't mind at all.'  
'I can't believe Adeline called in sick again.' She sighed.  
'I can.' She shook her head. 'Anyway, don't worry about that now. Let me just put my coat down. We'll get everything done before the store opens.' She assured Maryanne.  
'Thank you dear.' Maryanne nodded her head.  
'No problem. What would you like me to start on?'  
'Well, there is a big box of antiques that John delivered this morning. I would love if you could unpack those. We need to figure out what we can put out on the floor. Christmas is coming, and I want to make sure the store is fully stocked.'  
'Of course.' Zelda smiled.  
'My Gosh, I'm so overwhelmed.' She sighed. 'I can't believe I forgot we were getting a delivery today.'  
'Maryanne, it's fine. I'll go do that now. It's not a problem.'  
'Okay Zelda. I'll help you after I finish up the sales from last night.' She continued scribbling at the counter she sat on.  
'Sure, don't stress about it.' Zelda answered  
'What would I do without you?' Maryanne smiled at her young employee.  
'I don't know.' Zelda laughed. 'I'm going to head out back.' She walked to the back office room where she put down her coat and bag down at her desk. There was a slight breeze coming from the opposite side of the store room. She wondered if the loading dock door was still open. She shook her head and looked for the new box. There were many boxes in the store room, odds and ends that had not yet been put out onto the sales floors. She spied a massive cardboard box that had the words 'Estate Sale' written on them in black marker. She smiled as she pulled off the tape holding the top of the box together. There were a lot of garbage items inside, things people thought might be valuable but in reality they weren't. She began her ritual of making two piles, one to be donated and one to be priced. She dug further in the box, on the bottom of the box she pulled out what looked to be a ceramic jar with a lid on top. She brushed off some dust from the old jar. She was surprised it was still intact after sitting on the bottom of the box.

She took the jar and brought it to her desk a few feet away. She smoothed the skirt of her red vintage dress and sat down. She turned on her desk lamp and pulled her black rimmed glasses down to her eyes. She inspected the jar, it seemed to date somewhere from the beginning of the twentieth century. The jar was exquisite and well taken care of. She flipped the jar over and saw a strange symbol on the bottom, she didn't recognize it. She pulled at the top of the jar wondering what was inside. The top seemed to be glued down tightly. She sighed and put the jar back onto her desk. She looked over at the pile of other items to be priced but she couldn't concentrate. There was something strange about the jar. She stared at it for a minute more and then she picked it back up. She again tried to pry the top of if it. She struggled with it, and then she felt it give slightly. She pulled at it carefully, but it still seemed stuck.  
'Hey Zelda.' A young man's voice called out to her. She recognized his voice and smiled to her self.  
'Jack?' She turned to her left to see her his tall frame walking into the room. 'Good morning.'  
'Good morning. I didn't know you were working today.' He shook his head as he approached.  
'Yeah, Maryanne called me in cause Adeline is sick.' She continued pulling at the lid as she talked to Jack.  
'Again?' He laughed.  
'I know right.' Zelda shook her head laughing.  
'She's totally faking it. I saw her last night.'  
'You did?'  
'Yeah, my band played a show at the B-Side, and she was there.' He replied.  
'Oh. Well, I need the overtime anyway. Don't say anything but Maryanne's probably going to fire her after Christmas.' She took out a small brush and began dusting the side of the jar as she fiddled with the top of it. She looked back to Jack who was watching her. 'So, your band played last night? How was it?'  
'It was good.' He cleared his throat. 'We had a good crowd.'  
'That's cool.' She smiled. 'One of these days I'll make it to a show. I know you've invited me like a hundred times, I guess I keep forgetting.'  
'It's okay. You don't have to come.' He shrugged his shoulders.  
'No. I'd like to.' She jiggled the top of the jar some more.  
'Well you should give me your phone number so I can call and remind you next time we play.'  
'Oh, Okay.' Zelda replied quickly feeling her face flush. She pulled at the lid some more. There was an awkward silence as Zelda worked on the jar.  
'Is that jar from the box I dropped off this morning?' He asked her.  
'It is. The top of it is stuck on.' She pulled the lid harder when she felt it begin to lift off the top a little.  
'Do you need help?' He asked as he moved closer to her.  
'No, I think I've got it.' She pulled again. Her eyes opened wide as a bright light peaked out from the jar.  
'Hey, Zelda..' Jack continued talking to her unaware of the light that was beginning to escape from the jar. 'I was just wondering, I was going to stop by Diesel Cafe for a sandwich, if you're hungry I could get you something.' He took a few steps closer to Zelda's desk. The bright light peaking out of the jar got lighter as she pulled the top off the jar completely. Jack stopped moving as the light filled the entire room. 'Holy shit.' He gasped as the light stung his eyes. He closed his eyes tightly and covered them with his hands.  
'Jack!?' Zelda gasped.  
'Zelda?' He yelled out to her. He took a few steps closer to the desk but couldn't see where he was going. He held his hands out straight struggling to get to her. He was completely blinded by the bright light. The wind began blowing hard in the room, papers and small objects flew around the room. Jack took a few step backwards as he felt a strong force trying to pull him forward. Then all of a sudden the wind stopped and the light subsided. He was still left temporarily blinded. He rubbed his eyes hard and blinked his eyes repeatedly until he could make out the outline of the room. 'Zelda, what the hell was that?' He took a few steps forward towards Zelda's desk. 'Zelda?' He rubbed his eyes some more waiting for her to answer him. 'Zelda, are you alright?' His eyes focused more as he walked forward but she wasn't there. He shook his head in confusion. 'Zelda? Where are you?' He walked to her desk, but the only thing that remained was the jar and her black rimmed glasses. 'Oh no.' He grumbled.

Sam and Dean pulled into the parking lot next to a large brick building. Dean turned the key off to his Chevy Impala and climbed out of the car. He stared up at the large old building. He took a deep breath.  
'Antiques huh?' He pulled his dark sunglasses off his face and examined his surroundings. It was a cold day and he wished he was wearing something warmer than his stupid 'FBI suit'.  
'Yup, Antiques.' Sam reassured him. 'Your favorite.'  
'How come we never get cases in interesting places?'  
'What strip clubs?' Sam sneered at his brother.  
'Hey, you said it not me.' Dean laughed. He took a few steps across the parking lot towards the front door. 'What happened here again? Some girl ran away?'  
'Not quite. A girl in her mid twenties, Zelda Elson went missing last Wednesday.'  
'A girl in her twenties works at an antique store? I thought only old ladies went to these kinds of places. Is she like one of those girls who lives alone knitting and playing with stuffed animals?'  
'What kind of girl is that?' Sam shook his head. 'I'm pretty sure she's just a girl.' Sam looked at his notes for a minute. 'It says she graduated from film school a few years ago, thats around the time she got a job working at the Antique Mall.' He looked at her picture. 'This is her picture, she looks pretty normal to me.'  
'Let me see that.' Dean studied the picture. 'I get it.' He smiled at her appearance. 'She's one of those girls that dresses like she's an extra on Mad Men.'  
'It's vintage.' Sam corrected his brother. Dean smirked at his brothers answer. 'What? It's the cool thing now. I...' He cleared his throat. 'I read an article about it the other day.'  
'Sure you did.' Dean laughed.  
'Can we move along here?' Sam asked.  
'We sure can.' Dean chuckled. 'It's vintage...' He mocked his brother.  
'Anyway, the report says she was in the store going through some old boxes when she disappeared. One minute she was there, and then one minute she was gone.'  
'Maybe she just went home.' Dean suggested.  
'Well, no one ever saw her leave the building. Her apartment is empty and no one's seen her since that day. And listen to this, the guy who does delivery work for the Antique Mall said he saw Zelda Quote 'Vanish into a bright white light.' Unquote.'Sam raised his eyebrows at his brother.  
'Weird.' Dean shook his head.  
'Exactly.'  
'Well what do we know about the guy? Is he crazy?'  
'He has no prior history that I could find. He's owns his own upholstery shop, and has done delivery work for the Antique Mall for a few years now.' Sam put the small note pad back into his coat pocket. 'The cops tore apart his truck, his house everything. They didn't come up with a shred of evidence. It really does seem like she just vanished. They only thing they found were her glasses.'  
'Alright, if she vanished into a bright white light like this kids says that means a few possibilities.' Dean cleared his throat. 'Ghost abduction? UFO?'  
'That's what I was originally think but that's where this gets really interesting. The delivery guy said she was playing with an antique ceramic jar when he saw the light. He thinks she got sucked into the jar.'  
'Sucked into a jar?' Dean shook his head. 'Is she a small girl? Like little people big world size?'  
'No Dean, she was of normal size.' They both continued walking across the parking lot until they were both standing at the front door of the Antique Mall.  
'Do you have any theories before we go in?' He asked Sam. Dean put his hand on the door knob.  
'I might but I want to take a look at that jar first.'  
'Alright then, let's go check this out.'


	2. Chapter 2

The two brothers smoothed their black suits and opened the doors to the Cambridge Antique Mall. It was four story antique shop, right outside of Boston. Sam and Dean walked to the front desk where a woman in her late fifties sat shaking her head frantically.  
'Excuse me Ma'am.' Sam interrupted her. He looked around the room to all the glass display cases filled with antiques. The store was very quiet. There was an old smell to the shop.  
'Yes? Yes.. what is it?' She asked without looking up at the two.  
'Can we talk to you for a minute?' Dean continued, flashing his fake FBI badge in front of the woman's face. She immediately looked up at the two brothers. 'Good afternoon Ma'am. This is Agent Taylor and I'm agent Kilmiester were here from the FBI.'  
'The FBI?' She gasped. 'Oh, my.' She nervously smoothed her hair down. 'I didn't know anyone from the FBI was coming here today.' She stood up quickly and walked around the counter to greet them. 'Don't get me wrong I'm glad you are looking into this.' She grabbed Sam's hand and shook it aggressively, then did the same to Dean's hand. 'Zelda was such a great girl.' She gushed. Her eyes widened as she thought about her previous statement. 'No, no she IS a great girl. I know you'll find her. You will wont' you?' She stared at them with fear and hope in her eyes.  
'Well, Ma'am that's what were here for.' Dean assured her. 'Is there somewhere we can sit down and talk to you for a minute?'  
'Of course.' She ushered them to follow her to the store room. 'You know Zelda was my best employee, she started working here after she finished college. She's an old soul.' She continued to babble to the boys.  
'Old Soul?' Sam repeated.  
'Is that why she dressed like that?' Dean cracked.  
'What?' She shook her head. 'Zelda has a unique style.'  
'Right.' Sam nodded. 'Sorry.' He shot his brother a dirty look.  
'Yes, well.' She smiled proudly. 'She went to film school you know. Both of her parents are artists as well. They live in Nashville I think.'  
'Well if she was a filmmaker why did she work in an antique store?' Dean asked. 'Why not a movie theater?'  
'It's not easy to break into film. I don't know why she didn't work at a theater. She told me she really likes the history of the Antique Mall. She's very sentimental. She was always coming in here while she was still in college. After she was finished she asked if there were any positions open. She's my best employee.'  
'You already said that.' Dean reminded her as they continued to walk through the different rooms of antiques. There was old furniture everywhere.  
'This whole incident is so bizarre. The cops think she just took off but I know that isn't true.' She trailed off. 'You will find out what happened to her won't you?'  
'Yes Ma'am were going to do all we can.' Sam assured her.  
'I know. I'm sorry.' Once they arrived in the back store room Maryanne sat down on an old sofa, a dust cloud escaped as she put her weight on the cushion.  
'So,' Sam continued to question her. 'Did Zelda have any enemies that you are aware of?'  
'Oh heavens no! She has lot of friends. She gets along with everyone really.'  
'Even your delivery driver?' Dean asked.  
'John? Of course.' She furrowed her brow. 'Why would you ask that?'  
'Were going to have to speak with him, as he was the last person to see Zelda the day she disappeared.' Dean reminded her.  
'Well, he's not here right now. He just does delivery's for me. He spends most of his time at his upholstery shop a few blocks over.' She turned her head away from the boys and listened for a minute. 'Adeline!?' She yelled. 'Can you please call John to come over!?'  
'Yes Maryanne.' A young girls voice yelled back.  
'Adeline will call him.'  
'Thank you.' Dean nodded.  
'Just a few more questions.' Sam pulled out a little note pad and began scribbling. 'This store room is the last place that Zelda was seen?'  
'Yes.' Maryanne took a deep breath and looked around the room. 'Everything is a mess. I'm sorry, it usually doesn't look so terrible in here, but the police, they tore everything apart.' Her answers were frantic and not exactly concise.  
'What exactly was Zelda doing on the day in question?' Dean asked her. He walked over to an olive green desk that stood near them.  
'That's Zelda's desk.' She pointed out to Dean.  
'I see.' He sat down at the desk to see if anything seemed out of the ordinary. He picked up the ceramic jar that still sat on the corner of the desk. 'What can you tell me about this?' He asked Maryanne.  
'Nothing really. It must have been one of the last items she looked at that day. She was unpacking a large box of antiques John had just delivered.' She sighed. 'The weird part of it was that I don't remember asking John to pick up the antiques.' She scratched her head. 'I guess that happens though.'  
'Does it happen often?' Sam scribbled a few more notes down on his pad.  
'Not really.' Maryanne shook her head.  
'The jar she was looking at, is it the same jar your driver said he saw Zelda disappear into?' Dean asked.  
'Oh my.' Maryanne scratched her head. 'I don't know what that's all about. For one thing, the jar is glued completely shut.' She took a deep breath as if she was troubled. 'John is a very smart, very ambitious young man. It doesn't make sense that he would tell the police these kinds of things, it just made them more suspicious of him. Are you suspicious of him?'  
'We can't actually get into that Ma'am.' Dean replied.  
'He would never do anything to hurt Zelda, I'm sure of that.' She frowned.  
'Okay. Back to the jar, no one has been able to open it?' Sam asked.  
'It's an odd little thing.' Dean said as he turned the jar over. He saw a strange marking on the bottom and motioned for Sam to come over and look at it.  
'No, I'm not even sure if it does open. It looks like the jar was made somewhere around the mid 1920's.' Maryanne nodded her head. 'Honestly, I've never seen anything quite like it.'  
'Well, if you don't mind I think were just going to spend some time poking around here.' Sam said.  
'That's fine. Anything you need agents.'  
'Thank you for your cooperation.' Sam nodded at her. 'And if you could let us know when your driver arrives.' He smiled at Maryanne.  
'Absolutely.' She agreed. 'Do you boys need anything else?'  
'No, were fine thank you.' Dean assured her.  
'Okay.' She turned to exit the room.  
'Dean, turn that jar over again will you?' Sam urged his brother. Dean turned it over, there were two distinct markings on the bottom of the jar. 'Do you know what this marking is?' Sam asked pointing to one of the symbols.  
'I have no idea.'  
'It's the marking of a Pandora.'  
'A Pandora? As in Pandora's box?' He frowned incredulously.  
'That's the one.'  
'Sammy, this isn't even a box.' Dean nodded his head towards the jar.  
'I know it's not a box Dean.' Sam shook his head. 'You see in the legend of Pandora's box, the box was actually a jar. I recognize the markings on the bottom, it's a Pandora's box. The other symbol is the Greek symbol for evil.' He pointed it out.  
'Ooh scary.' Dean shuddered in jest. 'So, this chick got sucked into an evil jar?'  
'It kind of looks like that.' Sam replied.  
'I though that a Pandora's box was supposed to let evil out into the world. Not suck people inside.'  
'That's just the original.' Sam began. 'You see the original jar dates back to 500 BC, but what people don't know is that there isn't just one Pandora's box. The Pandora itself is actually a race of manipulative creatures who are contained in these jars. They wait patiently inside until someone opens the top, and then they suck them inside their evil fantasy world.'  
'All in this jar?' Dean shook his head looking at the jar.  
'Yeah. Maryanne said that the top doesn't come off this one, but I bet it would if you really wanted it to.'  
'I don't know if I want it to.' Dean put the jar back onto the desk.  
'If she's inside, the only way to get her out is to go in after her.' Sam nodded.  
'Of course it is.' Dean sighed. 'So what exactly is inside?' Dean raised his eye brow skeptically at his brother.  
'I don't know each Pandora's box is different. The thing is that when you are trapped inside you don't realize it because it seems so real. They're basically traps. Places where souls are tricked into staying forever. I'm willing to bet that she doesn't even realize that she's inside of the jar.'  
'So, this Pandora's box fantasy island is kind of like a Djin thing?' Dean replied pointing out the similarities between the two creatures.  
'Oh.' Sam was caught off guard by Dean's question. He remember the time Dean was captured by a Djin, a humanoid creature that feeds on human blood. The Djin made Dean think he was living in a fantasy world when he was really just in a half unconscious state. His mind was tricked by the poison the Djin injected into his skin. Dean was tied up in the basement of an old warehouse outside of Topeka. He was missing for days and didn't even know it. The Djin slowly drank his blood over that time causing Dean's life to slowly slip away. Sam tracked him down but once he found him, he was unable to snap Dean out of his unconscious state. It wasn't until Dean realized his new world wasn't right, that he broke free of the Djin's spell.  
'Well? Don't freak out?' Dean interrupted his thought. 'It's just a question.'  
'It's similar I guess.' Sam nodded still thinking about Dean's terrible incident with the Djin. Dean was in the hospital for a week after that run in. It made Sam nervous to think that Dean could be put into a similar situation again.  
'What?' Dean narrowed his eyes at him. 'Stop thinking about it. I'm fine, everyone is fine.'  
'Yeah, Sorry.' He nodded trying not to alarm his brother.  
'Excuse me gentlemen.' Maryanne called out to Sam and Dean. 'John is here.' Dean stood up, and he and Sam took a few steps towards where he was entering the room. They watched as he walked slowly towards them. He was a tall pale young man in his mid twenties. He had black hair and brown eyes. He had an air of self confidence to him.  
'Thank you Maryanne.' Sam waved to her as she walked away. 'John, hello.' Sam stuck his hand out to him. 'You got here quick.'  
'My shop is pretty close, so I just came right over.' He spoke slowly, his eyes watched Sam and Dean suspiciously. He was dressed in a black jump suit that had his name printed on the top right in yellow stitching. He also had a belt around his waist with upholstering tools hanging from it. A pack of cigarettes poked out from his front breast pocket.  
'Well, thank you for joining us here.' Dean continued. 'This is agent Taylor, and I'm agent Kilmeister from the FBI.' He looked over at Sam's notebook. It says here your name is John Gillis?'  
'It is. You can call me Jack if you want.'  
'Okay Jack.' Sam said.'  
'So..' Jack continued to look at them suspiciously. 'Did you say your last names were Taylor and Kilmeister?'  
'Correct.' Dean assured him.  
'Do you guys play in Motorhead?' He chuckled.  
'What?' Sam opened his eyes wide. He felt and air of annoyance come over him as he realized someone else recognized Dean's fake names.  
'Lemmy Kilmeister and Phil Taylor, they're members of the band Motorhead.' He tapped his foot impatiently at them.  
'Never heard of them.' Dean replied quickly shaking his head. 'So, John Gillis, you aren't actually employed by the Antique Mall correct.'  
'No. I own my own upholstery shop a few blocks away. I just do deliveries for Maryanne on the side.'  
'You own the shop. By yourself, that's impressive.' Sam shook his head.  
'I guess so.' he shrugged his shoulders.  
'How long have you been working for Maryanne?' Sam asked him  
'Three years.'  
'And in that time how long was Zelda also employed here?' Dean looked him up and down suspiciously as he and Sam fired questions at him.  
'She's been here for quite a while, I'm not exactly sure how long. A couple of years I guess.'  
'Were the two of you close?' Sam continued questioning.  
'I don't know.' He shook his head. 'I mean, not really.' He took a deep breath. 'Look, I told the cops all this already, do I really have to go over it again?'  
'Yes.' Sam and Dean both answered in unison.  
'Fine. All I know is that I dropped off a box of antiques that day. When I got up Monday morning there was a message on my answering machine from Maryanne to pick up some stuff from the Johnson Estate sale. So, I picked up the box and brought it to the antique mall. Pretty typical stuff.'  
'But Maryanne says she doesn't remember asking you to pick up the antiques.' Dean reminded him.  
'She definitely did. I heard the message.' He nodded his head. 'I'm not making this up.'  
'The box that you picked up that day, contained this jar?' Dean asked holding up the jar.  
'Yes. Later on that day, when I came in to see if Zelda wanted lunch, she was sitting at her desk playing with that jar.'  
'And then she vanished?' Sam asked him.  
'Yes, she vanished.' Jack shook his head in frustration. 'There was a bright light, I don't know it was weird, it filled the whole room. I couldn't see what was going on but I heard Zelda yell my name. I tried to get to her but I was blinded. When the light dissipated she was gone. All that was left was the jar, and her glasses.'  
'Do you believe in Extra Terrestrial's John Gillis?' Dean asked him.  
'Aliens? No.'  
'Ghosts?' Dean continued.  
'No.'  
'Have you ever been hospitalized for a Psychiatric condition.' He asked him.  
'No!' Jack yelled at Dean. 'I'm not crazy okay?'  
'Okay.' Dean smirked. 'Well, do you think maybe she was playing some kind of trick on you then?'  
'No.' He shook his head. 'Zelda wouldn't do something like that.'  
'Why not?' Sam asked.  
'Cause, that just isn't the type of person she is.' He shook his head with aggravation. 'I know its unbelievable but I'm telling the truth about what I saw that day. I can't explain it.'  
'How do we know that you haven't done something with her?' Dean asked him.  
'Like what? Kidnap her?' He ran his fingers through his hair. 'Why would I kidnap Zelda?'  
'You tell me?' Dean raised his eyebrows at Jack.  
'I just wanted to see if she was hungry. If I knew that there was something terrible in that jar I never would have brought it here.' Dean turned to Sam to see what his reaction was to Jack's statement. Sam studied his face closely as he continued to talk. 'I just can't believe that she's really gone. I'll never see her again.' He trailed off. Sam raised his eyebrows as he realized something.  
'That's it.' Sam smiled widely.  
'What?' Jack asked.  
'You like her, don't you Jack?'  
'What are you talking about?' He shook his head.  
'Zelda, you've got a crush on her.'  
'What? Just because I'm upset that she's disappeared?' Jack furrowed his eye brows at Sam. 'Anyone would be upset if they saw what I saw.'  
'It's more than that.' Sam nodded. 'I can see it in your eyes.'  
'She's just a really nice girl that's all.' He clarified his position.  
'Yeah, right.' Dean smiled widely at Jack. 'Sammy's right, you like her.'  
'Great, whatever. Think what you will.' He huffed. 'I don't see how this fits into the whole FBI interrogation thing.' He exhaled audibly.  
'Relax, it's cool.' Dean tried to reassure Jack. 'No need to be embarrassed, we saw her picture. She's a pretty girl.'  
'Is this guy for real?' Jack looked over at Sam. Sam shrugged his shoulders in response.  
'Come on Jack.' Dean nodded his head at Jack. 'I get it, you guys are into the same weird old people stuff, antiques and upholstery. It makes sense.'  
'Well, great I'm so glad I came over here for this. You guys are great FBI agents, I'm sure that our talk has been helpful.' Jack dismissed them angrily. 'Are we done yet? Can I go?'  
'Hold on a second.' Sam attempted to keep Jack around. 'Don't mind my partner.' He shot Dean an exasperated look. 'It's just we need to asses everyone's motivation in this case. Were not trying to make fun of you, it's actually a good thing that you like her. Makes you less suspicious.' He smiled.  
'Well, it's hard not to like Zelda. She's talented, smart and funny. She's the kind of girl you can have a real conversation with. She's not like other girls around here.' He shook his head.  
'So I'm assuming she didn't know about your feelings for her.' Sam continued.  
'I don't know, I asked her to come see my band play a couple of times, but she never showed.' He shrugged his shoulders.  
'You play in a band?' Dean asked him.  
'Two bands actually.' John clarified. 'I play drums and guitar.'  
'Nice.' Dean smiled. 'What kind of music?'  
'I don't know. Just regular rock and roll I guess. Blues based rock and roll.' His face softened as he talked about his music.  
'Okay.' Sam shook his head at his brother. 'I think that's all we need for now.'  
'Good.' Jack nodded his head.  
'We'll contact you if anything else comes up.' Dean assured him.  
'I'll be on my way then.' He turned around and began walking away from the boys.  
'Nice talking to you John Gillis.' Dean waved him away. Jack left the store room and Sam and Dean were alone looking at the massive room. Dean sat back down at Zelda's desk, he opened some of her drawers and pulled out her papers. 'So, what are we going to do Sammy? Do you believe what the kid said?'  
'I do. And I think were going to have to go in and get her.' Sam sat down on an old wooden chair and flipped through his notebook. 'There's a summoning ritual for a Pandora in here somewhere.' He pointed his finger to the page. 'Once were in there we can summon the Pandora to release the souls that want to be freed.'  
'The souls that want to be freed?' Dean stood shook his head. 'Right now she doesn't want to be freed right? Cause she doesn't know where she is.'  
'Exactly.' Sam nodded. 'We have to convince Zelda to come with us. Which isn't going to be easy because she's been in there almost a week. She may have completely forgotten her real life.'  
'Bummer.' Dean answered flatly. He continued rifling through the stuff in Zelda's desk drawers. He pulled out a flyer from the bottom drawer. 'Hey, take a look at this, it must be a flyer for one of Jack's bands.'  
'Huh.' Sam scratched his head looking at it.  
'Look, she drew little hearts on the bottom around the date.' Dean chuckled.  
'This was last month.' Sam took a deep breath. 'But she didn't go.'  
'Hey, look at this too.' Dean laughed as he pulled more stuff out of the drawer. 'She's got a newspaper article in here about him.'  
'Let me see that.' Sam looked at the headline. It announced Jack's shop opening five years ago. There was a picture of him smiling, standing in front of the shop. 'Call it a day Upholstery Shop.' Sam repeated the name of the shop.  
'Looks like he wasn't the only one with secret crush.' Dean smirked. 'He's an odd guy don't you think?'  
'He's a little eccentric I guess.' Sam answered. He continued looking at the picture while he tried to figure out what to do next. 'Wait a minute, that's the answer Dean.' Sam shook his head. 'Jack, that's how we get her back here.'  
'What your saying is that we go into the jar and tell her that upholstery boy likes her, and unless she gets her ass back to the 21st century she's going to miss out and be lost forever?'  
'Something like that.' He nodded his head.  
'You think that'll work?'  
'I don't really know. But, what other angle do we got here Dean.'  
'Alright.' He agreed. 'I guess it's as good as a plan as anyone we've had before. Next question is how do we get this thing open?' Dean asked trying to pry the lid off.  
'I don't know.' Sam shook his head. 'But we should stop by the upholstery shop before we time travel back to get Zelda. Jack may have some more information about her we can use to convince her she's in the wrong time period.'  
'Okay.'


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and Dean left the Antique Mall and made a quick stop for lunch before they headed over to Jack's upholstery shop a few blocks over. They pulled into the parking lot of the shop. The outside of the building was painted black. The garage door attached to the shop was painted bright yellow. Dean raised his eyebrows at the strange paint job. He was reminded of Jack's uniform.  
'This guy really has got a thing for black and yellow.' Dean remarked.  
'I guess so.' Sam nodded his head as they walked into the shop. Inside the shop they could hear the radio and the sound of hammering. Dean looked at the wall, there were band posters hung on the wall. Behind the counter there were piles of furniture in various state of repair. 'Does anyone else work here but him?' Dean asked out loud. 'Hey, Jack!' Dean yelled out. 'You back there?' He pressed his index finger on a small bell that sat on the counter.  
'Yes? Hello?' Jack walked up to the counter. His expression turned flat as he recognized Sam and Dean standing before him. 'FBI guys again.' He pulled a pair of clear safety glasses off of his face. 'Did you forget something?'  
'Sort of.' Sam began. 'This is going to sound strange, but we need to know as much as you can tell us about Zelda, her likes and dislikes. Favorite things, activities, stuff like that.'  
'Why?' Jack shook his head at them. He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it. 'Let's be honest here, you guys aren't from the FBI are you?'  
'Well sort of.' Sam assured him. 'You see, we think that your jar theory may not be that far fetched.' Sam held up the jar that he brought inside with him. 'We think that Zelda may be trapped inside this jar just like you said. And if were going in after her we need to know more about her.'  
'Are you fucking with me? Cause that's not cool.' Jack took a long drag off the cigarette. 'It's been a really tough week for me.'  
'I assure you were completely serious here.' Dean assured him.  
'Right, you seem like the serious type.' He frowned at Dean.  
'Oh come on.' Dean smiled.  
'I really don't have time for this.' Jack sighed. He stared at the brothers for another minute silently trying to figure out who they were. 'You really want me to believe you guys are legit FBI agents assigned to a case of missing girl. During your investigation, some weird guy who works with her tells you she vanished into a jar and you believe it?' He shook his head.  
'It's the best lead we have right now, and were going to look into it. That's the way we do things.' Sam replied trying to convince Jack that he was serious.  
'Okay, the only way this can be kind of true, that you really believe what I said and your 'looking into it' is if you guys are part of the X-Files or something.'  
'Well, I guess that's close.' Dean nodded.  
'Something's not right.' Jack pulled up a stool and sat down at the counter.  
'Well, can you just go along with us for now?' Sam asked him.  
'I suppose, but I don't know what I can tell you about Zelda. We weren't best friends or anything, we only kind of worked together.'  
'Yeah, but you like her.' Dean raised his eyebrows at him. 'You've had a crush on this girl for who knows how long, and you don't know anything about her. I don't think so.'  
'I don't know, she likes old things. She's into classic films, vintage stuff. I see her a lot at this speakeasy cocktail bar the Starlight Lounge.' He took a deep breath trying to think of what to tell them. 'She always has a book with her, so I assume she likes to read, her favorite color is red.' He shrugged his shoulders. 'Is that good enough?'  
'It's a start.' Sam nodded his head.  
'We talk about music a lot.' Jack continued. 'She knows a lot about it.' His thoughts drifted and he thought about the afternoons he spent talking to Zelda in the store room. Her could see her short dark hair as it framed her face perfectly. Her brilliant green eyes shined in his memory. 'Why do you need to know all this again?' He asked Sam and Dean.  
'After listening to what you had to say about her disappearing into the jar, we think Zelda has been trapped by a creature called a Pandora.' Sam revealed.  
'Like as in Pandora's box?' He asked.  
'Yes, like as in Pandora's box.' Sam affirmed.  
'And yes, before you ask...' Dean smiled. 'We know this isn't a box.' Dean held up the jar.  
'Okay.' Jack smirked. 'But everyone knows according to Greek history Pandora's box wasn't a box.' Jack raised his eyebrows at Dean.  
'Everyone knows?' Dean huffed.  
'Yeah. Did you not know that?' Jack smiled.  
'Of course I knew that.' Dean grumbled. 'Well, smart guy. Do you realize the Pandora lives inside the jar where it creates a fantasy world to trick souls into staying there? And according to what you've told us it seems that your little girlfriend could be endanger of being trapped inside forever.'  
'Is that true?' He turned to Sam.  
'Why are you asking him?' Dean demanded.  
'Is it?' He asked Sam again.  
'We think so.' Sam said.  
'This is crazy.' Jack shook his head.  
'Crazy or not we need your help.' Sam urged him for more information.  
'I don't know what else I can tell you.' Jack sighed.  
'Listen, you help us out here and I'll let you in on a little secret about your girl Zelda.' Dean fiddled with the top of the lid. 'I feel like this thing is getting looser Sammy.'  
'What kind of secret?' Jack asked feeling his heart begin to beat rapidly.  
'We found a picture of you in her desk.' Dean smiled.  
'In Zelda's desk? What does that mean?' Jack shook his head.  
'It means, we found an article about you opening this shop.' Sam clarified. 'Your picture, standing out front. She clipped it, and kept it in her desk drawer.'  
'No way.' Jack remarked. He stared at Sam and Dean for a minute. 'Why would she do that?'  
'What are you dense?' Dean asked him.  
'Alright. I've had about enough of this.' Jack stood up quickly.  
'No wait.' Sam put his hand on top of Jack's. 'Don't go. Dean...' He looked at his brother urging him to apologize.  
'Okay, okay I'm sorry.' Dean patted Jack on the shoulder. 'It just means she likes you.'  
'But that doesn't make sense.' Jack frowned. 'All this time. We were always friendly but, I tried asking her out a few times and she never really showed any interest.'  
'Maybe she was just shy.' Sam nodded.  
'But that's not like her. She's not really a shy person.'  
'Either way, she's in trouble and she needs your help to get her out of there.' Dean interrupted. 'So, are you going to help us get her back or not?' Dean said as he continued pulling the top of the jar almost unconsciously.  
'Yeah.' Jack smiled. 'I guess I'll help.'  
'Great.' Sam sighed with relief.  
'Um... Sam.' Dean felt the top of the jar as it separated from the bottom even more. 'I think this thing is really getting looser.'  
'Okay Dean, but maybe we shouldn't take it off just yet.' he held his hands up to Dean.  
'What if we can't get it off later?' Dean pulled again and the top came completely off. He stared down at the jar in shock of what he just did. 'Oh shit.' He couldn't see anything inside of the jar as it was completely dark. He felt his stomach drop as he stared deeply inside of it. Dean turned to look at his brother, he had a look of horror on his face. Dean turned back to look into the jar as a bright ray of light began to escape from it.  
'Dean.' Sam groaned in astonishment. 'Damnit Dean!' The light exploded out of the jar and filled the entire room. Sam put his hands firmly over his eyes protecting them from the terribly bright light.  
'No, not that light again!' Jack shielded his eyes.  
'Maybe if I try to put it back on.' Dean suggested. He struggled with his eyes closed to put the top back onto the jar but it was no use. He felt a strong force pulling his body towards the jar. He couldn't fight it, he was too close. 'Sammy!?' Dean yelled out.  
'Dean?' Sam replied. 'Are you okay?'  
'I don't know, I think it's pulling me inside can you feel that?' Dean asked referring to the current pulling him.  
'Oh, I feel it.' Sam replied. 'Jack are you there, are you okay?' He yelled out to him.  
'I'm here! I'm okay but I'm definitely being pulled in too.' He yelled. Everything in the upholstery shop seemed to shake and all three men felt their bodies fly through the air and then drop. The light began to subside as they all tried to figure out what had just happened.  
'Ouch.' Dean groaned as he felt his body surge with pain.  
'My eyes can't take much more of this.' Jack lamented. He rubbed his eyes and waited before he stood up. 'What the hell, that was a hard landing.' He squeezed his ankle.  
'Sam?' Dean spoke 'Sam are you here?' The strong winds died completely and the room was still once more.  
'I'm here.' He announced. 'I'm just not sure where here is.' He said as the room he was in began to come into focus. He noticed a few things about the upholstery shop that immediately looked different. There were old tool boxes strewn near his feet.  
'Neither am I.' Dean looked closely at his foot, it was covered in an old leather work boot. He shook his head in confusion. He looked at his clothing, he was wearing a dark blue jumpsuit. As his eyes focused even clearer he saw a large automobile a few feet to his left. 'Sam, we have a problem.'  
'What is it?' Sam asked as he also rubbed his eyes trying to make sense of his surroundings. The room smelled of motor oil and gasoline.  
'First of all, I think you should take a look at that.' Dean said pointing to the car. Sam stood up and walked towards the sound of Dean's voice. His eye finally adjusted to the light. He saw the car that Dean spoke of and the air in his lungs stood still.  
'Dean? Is that...'  
'That's a Model T.' Dean said as walked a little bit closer to the car.  
'Oh, man.' Sam took a deep breath as he blinked his eyes hard. 'We did it, were inside the Pandora's box.'  
'Guys?' Jack began speaking. 'Where are we?'  
'If I had to guess, I'd say we were in an auto shop. And by the looks of these cars, and this uniform we are a long way from home.' Dean shook his head.  
'Wow.' Jack marveled in the sight of the place. 'You know the upholstery shop was a garage before I bought it. It was vacant for years but I mean it was at one point a garage.'  
'That makes sense, this must have been what the shop looked like...' Sam trailed off looking at his own clothing. He was wearing an impeccable pin stripped suit. 'I'm assuming were in the 1920's since that's when the Pandora's box was made and this clothing.' He said referring to his suit.  
'And the car.' Dean reassured him.  
'How come your in a suit? And were in uniforms?' Jack asked.  
'I have no idea.' Sam shrugged his shoulders.  
'So, we are in my shop but were in the 1920's?' Jack asked feeling his head feel heavy.  
'Well were not really in the 1920's, were inside the Pandora's box, it's trying to trick us to think we've time traveled.' Dean said. He looked around the room for more clues. He saw a calendar on the wall and squinted to read the date. He pointed to it for the other guys to look at. 'Look at that 1926.'  
'1926, that's pretty cool.' Jack said and took a deep breath. 'I've always wanted to see what the 20's were like. You know some of the greatest Delta Blues players were born in 1926, like Son House and...'  
'Jack.' Sam interrupted him. 'We didn't actually travel back in time, you get that right?' Sam walked closer to Jack.  
'No, I understand that.'  
'Okay. I'm sorry you got dragged here with us but you've got to make sure you're careful here.' Sam felt badly that Jack got dragged into the Pandora's box with them.  
'So, Zelda is here somewhere?' Jack asked Sam.  
'Yes. We're going to have to look for her.'  
'Dean!' A man's deep voice boomed into the room. 'Are you two knuckleheads done with Mr. Joseph's car yet?'  
'Uh...' Dean looked around for the origin of the man's voice. He saw a small window leading to an office and a man's head poking out. Dean smiled quickly. 'Yeah, were uh...just about done.' He looked over at the car in question. It was in a million parts.  
'Are you sure?' The man said as he walked into the back shop. There was a stump of a cigar hanging from his mouth. He gave Dean a disappointed look as he saw he wasn't doing any work, and was just standing there talking. He looked down at the pile of parts below the car. 'This isn't a good example to set for the new guy.' He said pointing to Jack.  
'No, I'm sorry Mr...' Dean stopped realizing he had no idea what this man's name was. He quickly looked around the shop for more clues. The printing on the back of Jack's uniform read 'Anderson's Garage. He bit his lip and went for it. 'Mr. Anderson.' Dean smiled.  
'Are you drunk Dean?' Mr. Anderson narrowed his eyes at Dean.  
'What? No.' He shook his head. 'I'm totally sober.' He thought for a minute. 'Isn't alcohol illegal in 1926?' Dean accidentally asked out loud.  
'Ha!' Mr. Anderson laughed at him. 'You're quite the comedian today.' He shook his head again. 'Isn't alcohol illegal.' He continued to laugh. 'Like that's ever stopped anyone, especially you Dean.' Mr. Anderson looked over to Sam and his eyes lit up. 'Sam Winchester!' He chuckled. 'I didn't know you were here.'  
'Yup.' He furrowed his brow. 'Here I am.'  
'Why didn't you tell me he was stopping by Dean?'  
'I honestly don't know.' Dean shook his head at Sam. 'It must have slipped my mind.'  
'Can I get you something to drink Sam? Anything for my favorite divorce lawyer.'  
'Divorce lawyer.' Sam winced. 'Of course.' He exhaled audibly. He had always had dreams of becoming a lawyer but not a divorce lawyer. 'I uh.. I'm fine.'  
'Are you sure? I don't mind. After all you did for me with Gertrude, I owe you at least that.' He chuckled.  
'No, that won't be necessary. I just needed to talk to my brother for a minute.'  
'Please, go ahead.' He smiled. 'Dean is that car going to be finished by the end of the day?' He asked pointing again to the car.  
'Um...' Dean looked at the clock on the wall. It read 4:45pm. 'We work till 5?' He asked.  
'Always.'  
'Yeah. I don't see it being ready by then.'  
'Fine.' He took a puff of his cigar. 'Monday morning then, I want it done before lunch.'  
'Okay.' Dean agreed.  
'And I don't care how hung over you are, I want you in by 9.'  
'Hung-over?' Dean shook his head. 'Am I an alcoholic or something?'  
'What kind of question is that?' Mr. Anderson shook his head at Dean.  
'Never mind. I'll be here at 9.'  
'Alright.' He turned around and headed back to a small office on the other side of the garage.  
'Okay, Dean.' Sam begun. 'Before we get to far into the details of this 1920's world we have to be smart about this. We have to keep an eye on each other here. Make sure were all in our right mind and that we aren't starting to believe the fantasy.'  
'Yeah, Yeah.' Dean grumbled. 'Don't worry so much.'  
'Come on Dean, it's not like it hasn't happened before.'  
'Sam.' Dean turned around quickly and grabbed the collar of his brothers shirt. 'Don't make me ruin this nice suit of yours. If you bring that up again I'm going to knock your teeth in.'  
'Fine!' Sam pushed Dean off of him. 'I'm just saying.'  
'Well stop saying it.' He hissed.  
'Sensitive.' Sam shook his head and looked over at Jack. 'Did you hear what I said?' Sam asked Jack, he was looking at the interior of the Model T.  
'This is a great car.' Jack said as took a deep breath. 'Smell that leather. They don't make things like this anymore. I mean, I make things like this. But no one appreciates it. Look at that stitching.' He continued to trace his finger on the leather seats. 'These days, everyone wants cheap and easy.' He ran his hand through his black hair. 'It's a shame.'  
'Hey, there's nothing wrong with cheap and easy.' Dean cracked.  
'What?' Jack turned back to Dean not getting his joke.  
'Never mind.' He shook his head. 'You guys are no fun.' Dean watched as Jack continue to study the stitching of the upholstery. 'Alright Martha, let's stop obsessing over the stiching in there.' Dean walked away from the car.  
'Martha? Martha Stewart?' Jack shook his head angrily. 'I'll have you know I'm an artist. The upholstery work I do isn't comparable to housewives making quilts.' Jack shot back.  
'Can we not do this right now?' Sam sighed. 'I didn't get to explain how serious the possibility of getting trapped in this world was.'  
'Sure you did. I get it.' Jack shook his head. 'It's all make believe.' He nodded his head.  
'See, the kids got it.' Dean smiled.  
'Yeah, what he said.' Jack continued to look at the car. He turned back to Sam who had a look of disappointment on his face. 'So, are you guys really brothers?' He asked Sam and Dean.  
'Yeah.' Sam agreed.  
'Tough break.' Jack said looking at Sam.  
'What the hell does that mean?' Dean shook his head. He looked over to Sam who had a slight smile on his face. He shrugged his shoulders at Dean's scornful look.  
'So, you guys are brothers, and FBI partners?' Jack asked. 'Do they really do that?'  
'Not quite.' Sam decided to reason with Jack. 'Dean and I, we sort of investigate supernatural phenomenon, were not exactly FBI agents.'  
'I knew you weren't.' Jack smiled. 'Especially with those fake names...'  
'Well, your a regular Sherlock Holmes.' Dean remarked. 'I'm sure your mom would be very proud of you.'  
'I'm sure she would' He replied. 'You may be bad actors but at least you've got good taste in music.' He said looking over at Dean. Dean shook his head in affirmation.  
'Well we should probably start looking for this girl.' Dean said as he pulled a rag out of his pocket and replaced it on top of his toolbox.  
'Jack, once we find her it's going to be your job to leave with us.' Sam explained. 'Once we do that we will summon the Pandora and force it to release us back to the real world.'  
'Okay.' Jack took a deep breath. 'And you guys are sure this is going to work?'  
'There are no guarantees but I think it will work. We just have to do this as quick as possible to make sure we aren't influenced by the Pandora's spell.' Sam continued.  
'Alright.' Jack looked up at the clock on the wall. 'Let's do this.'  
'Hey!' Mr. Anderson's voice boomed from the office window again. 'Zelda's on the phone!'  
'Zelda?' Jack asked as he instinctually began walking towards the office.  
'Wait.' Sam called out to Jack. 'We don't know that she's calling for you.'  
'Who else would she be calling for? She doesn't know you guys.'  
'No, she doesn't.' Sam wiggled his toes in his black dress shoes, they were uncomfortable.  
'Dean, Damnit!' The boss yelled again. 'Did you hear me?'  
'Hear you about what?' Dean shook his head.  
'I said that Zelda was on the phone for you.' Dean looked back at Sam and Jack and raised his eyebrows. 'For me?' He yelled back to the boss. 'Alright, tell her I'm coming.' He held his hands up in confusion. 'I'll be back.' Dean walked to the office where Mr. Anderson was drinking a tall glass of scotch.  
'Dean...' Mr. Anderson began with his hand over the receiver of the telephone. 'Little word of advice from a guy who's been there.'  
'Okay.'  
'Don't make the dame your about to marry wait on the telephone, especially when it's her birthday. You'll spend your entire marriage in the dog house. You don't want to end up like me.'  
'Marriage?' Dean coughed. 'I'm getting married?'  
'Yes, are you sure you haven't been drinking?' Mr. Anderson asked as he narrowed his eyes at Dean.  
'I haven't been drinking.' He assured him. 'I'm just...tired.'  
'Sure.' His boss handed him the small cone shaped ear piece. Dean put it up to his ear and spoke into the microphone on the base of the telephone. 'Hello?' He asked cautiously.  
'Dean, baby.' A young woman's voice gushed on the other line. 'Are you done yet?'  
'Done? With work?' He looked up at the clock. 'Yeah, I'm done.'  
'Oh good. Can you do me a favor before you head to the Starlight? Will you pick up my little brother at the train station?'  
'Sure.' Dean cleared his throat. 'Pick up your brother, at the train station before heading to the Starlight. Great.' He sighed realizing he had no idea what the Starlight was or what her brother looked like.  
'I know he's a pain, but maybe this past year at College will have been good for him.'  
'Oh yeah, college is great for making kids grow up and become more mature.' Dean smirked.  
'Thanks Dean.' She replied. 'Oh, and I'll bring your suit to the Starlight.'  
'Perfect.' He shook his head in defeat realizing he had no control or understand of what was going on.  
'So, I'll see you at seven. I can't wait to see what you got me for my birthday.'  
'I can't wait to see it either.' He stumbled over his words.  
'You don't fool me Dean.' She laughed. 'I'm sure you got me something great.'  
'Absolutely.' He lied.  
'Well, I've got to go, there is a lot to do before the party starts. I love you Dean.' She paused waiting for him to answer.  
'I uh...' He cleared his throat. 'Love you too.'  
'Bye bye, I'll see you soon.'  
'Bye.' He hung up the phone with a thud. His mind raced trying to figure out how we was going to accomplish all of these tasks.  
'You didn't get her anything did you?' His boss spoke breaking his train of though.  
'It must have slipped my mind.' He exhaled. 'I've got to pick up her brother at the train station, and I've got to get her a birthday present.'  
'Just have Sam pick up the brother, while you head into town. Pick her out a dress at that new boutique store all the girls are raving about. I know my daughter can't stop talking about it.'  
'How am I going to buy her a dress? I don't even know what size she is.' Dean scrunched his face. 'In fact I've never actually seen her.' He mumbled under his breath.  
'Just tell the sales girl it's for Zelda, I'm sure she can figure it out for you.'  
'Okay, I guess I can do that.' He stared at Mr. Anderson for a minute unsure if he should blow his cover so soon. 'Can I ask you a weird question?'  
'Sure.'  
'When you said, the girl I'm about to marry. How soon were you talking? And no, I haven't been drinking so just tell me please.'  
'Sunday. You and Zelda are getting married on Sunday.'  
'Oh wow.' He took a deep breath. 'That's real soon isn't it.'  
'It's in two days.'  
'That barely gives me anytime at all.' He scratched his head thinking about how they were going to convince Zelda to come back to the 21st century with them. 'I'm screwed.' He shook his head.  
'That's how I felt before I got married, in my case I should have went with my instincts. But for you it's a normal reaction.' he laughed heartily. 'Don't worry Zelda is nothing like my wife. The two of you are great together.'  
'If you say so.'  
'Stop worrying so much. Just think of it this way if it doesn't work out, you can always have your brother help you out.'  
'Right, cause he's a divorce lawyer.' Dean smirked thinking about Sam as a divorce lawyer.  
'I know it's not the most socially acceptable thing in the world, but it sure made my life easier.'  
'Thanks for the advice Mr. Anderson but I really should get going.' Dean shook his head.  
'Okay, okay. Have fun at the party, and the wedding.' He cleared his throat. 'You know I wasn't serious about Monday morning. You should take the day off.'  
'Thanks.' Dean looked around the room nervously. 'Goodnight then.'  
'Goodnight.' Dean walked back into the garage where Sam and John were patiently waiting to hear what happened.  
'Well? What happened.' Sam questioned his brother as he watched him pick up his things and head for the door.  
'How come I always end up the one in the middle of all this stuff?' Dean shook his head in disbelief. 'Do you want to elaborate?' Sam asked him.  
'Apparently, were getting married.' He sighed.  
'You're getting married to Zelda?' Jack asked Dean.  
'Yup.' Dean exhaled audibly. 'Sammy, I thought you said this was suposto be some kind of ideal fantasy world, it doesn't sound like it to me.'  
'Are you sure about that Dean?' Sam asked him. 'A wife and a family? A job as a car mechanic? It sounds pretty spot on to me.' Sam looked at his brother who was staring at him in silence. Sam could see the anger rising in Dean's face. He swallowed hard waiting for Dean to say something.  
'You know what 1-800 Lawyer, forget I said anything.' Dean shot back.  
'Oh Come on.' Sam shook his head. 'I'm sorry.'  
'No.' Dean walked away from his brother and Jack shaking his head in aggravation. 'I'm glad this is entertaining for you, but I for one would like to focus on this case.'  
'Okay. Let's focus then.' Sam agreed.  
'Apparently it's Zelda's birthday, and there's some big party tonight. I have to get her a dress and pick her brother up from the train station, then I have to head to the Starlight. Only problem is I have no idea what her brother looks like or where the Starlight is.'  
'That's not a problem.' Jack interrupted. 'I know where it is.' John nodded. 'She still goes there. It's over on Maple street. It's her favorite bar.'  
'Great. We'll put in an appearance and let her know it's time to get out of here.' Dean fumed still angry. He knew that deep down his brother was right about Dean wanted a settled life, but Dean also knew that it was something he could never have. He almost had it once, there was a year when he and Sam were separated, and Sam was presumed dead. Dean lived with an old girlfriend Lisa and her young son Ben. But just like all the good things in his life it was only temporary. After Sam resurfaced they went back on the road to fight evil.  
'I've also met Zelda's brother.' Jack said. 'I think he goes to NYU, he's a real pain in the ass. He would come visit her at the Antique Mall during winter break. He was always breaking things.'  
'Okay, then we can go pick him up.' Sam suggested.  
'Light's out boys.' The boss yelled as he shut the power down tot he main room. 'You don't have to go home but you can't stay here.'  
'Okay.' Sam said as he led Dean and Jack out of the garage. Sam turned back to look at his brother. 'Dean are you alright?'  
'I'm fine. Let's go take care of business. Do you still have the notebook so we can summon the Pandora when the time comes?'  
'Yeah I got it.' Sam said holding up the notebook.  
'Great. You two do your thing, I'll do mine and we'll meet up at the Starlight. The sooner we get moving the sooner we can get back to normal.'  
'Slow it down for a minute.' Sam shook his head, he worried about Dean. 'Don't be so pigheaded and angry at me that you start to lose yourself.'  
'You know what Sammy?' Dean shot back. 'You've been nothing but a major pain in my ass since we started this case.'  
'I'm worried about you is all. We've got to make a pact that if any of us notices another seems to be acting strange we immediately deal with it. If we aren't right on top of this were at risk to be lost here forever.'  
'A pact?' Dean shook his head. 'What are we in boy scouts?'  
'Come on Dean, this is serious.' Sam shook his head.  
'I am serious.' Dean stared at his brother. 'You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself I did last time right?'  
'Yeah, you did.' He took a deep breath. 'I'm sorry I said those things about you having a family, I didn't think it would upset you so much.'  
'It's fine.' Dean lied. 'I'm over it.'  
'Okay, so promise me ...'  
'I promise I'll make sure no one gets brainwashed.' Dean exhaled.  
'I promise too.' Jack laughed.  
'Wonderful.' Dean cleared his throat. 'So, now that that's out of the way, what's the immediate plan here?' Dean closed the garage door behind him and looked around the back parking lot. To his immediate right was a beautiful red and white 1926 Chrysler Imperial. 'Oh man.' He smiled feeling his mood lift. 'This has got to be my car.'  
'It may be mine.' Sam interjected. 'I am a lawyer.'  
'Right, but I'm a car mechanic so it's probably mine. I probably fixed it up.'  
'This is a brand new car Dean.'  
'Damnit.' He stared at the beautiful car. 'That's right, stupid 1926.'  
'Look at this.' Sam pulled out an old car key from his pocket. 'It is mine.'  
'Perfect.' Dean grumbled. 'Alright so, you drop me off downtown. I'll get a dress and you go pick up the brother at the train station. Jack, do you know how close the Starlight is to the dress store or whatever?'  
'The Starlight is two blocks from the town center.'  
'Fine. I'll walk.'  
'Alright.' Sam agreed. 'Let's get going then.'


	4. Chapter 4

Dean walked in through the front door of the Starlight Lounge with a large box containing a red dress. There were people littered all over the room hanging streamers, and setting things up. He took a deep breath wondering what to do. A tall young woman walked out of the bathroom and into the center of the room, her presence seemed to stop time. Dean watched her closely as she walked, her eyes moved towards Dean and caught his eye. He stared directly at her as a smile spread across her face. She began moving more quickly towards him until she was right in front of him. Her eyes lit up as she threw her arms around him. He was surprised but wrapped his arms around her in return. Her hands gripped onto him tightly and she sighed blissfully in his embrace. A smile crept across his face as he felt her satisfaction of being embraced by him.  
'Dean, my love.' She pulled back to look into his eyes, and then she kissed him on the lips. Dean closed his eyes as her kiss seemed to melt all his worries. Her lips tasted like strawberries. 'I'm so glad you're here.' She said as she intertwined her fingers in his.  
'Of course, Zelda.' He replied. 'I'm glad too.' He looked around the room again. He wasn't quite sure what he was suposto do. He decided he would just be his regular charming self, even though he felt slightly uneasy. He pushed back all his anxieties and just focused on being in the presence of a pretty girl. 'This place looks amazing.' He smiled.  
'I know, I'm so excited.' She leaned her body close into Dean's and took a deep breath. His skin tingled as he felt her breath on his neck. 'You smell like gasoline.' She laughed.  
'Oh. I'm sorry. 'He quickly apologized. 'That's what happens when you work in a garage.' He shrugged his shoulders.  
'I know it.' She pulled her face back to face him. 'I love that smell, I've told you that before.'  
'Right.' He nodded surprised by her reaction.  
'I love everything about you.' She pressed her lips into Dean's neck and nuzzled him. He closed his eyes again feeling the electricity of her softness pressed into his tensed muscles. His hands reached out instinctively to grip the flesh of her hips. He remembered the dirt that covered his skin and tensed back up.  
'Hey, you're going to get dirty.' He pulled away from her. 'I'm covered in oil, and you look so perfect, don't ruin your dress on me.' He shook his head.  
'Not that I would mind.' She smiled. 'But okay, you're right. I am wearing white. That reminds me, I've got your suit in the back.'  
'It's not white is it?' He frowned.  
'No.' She furrowed her brow and snickered.  
'I'm just making sure.' He joked with her. 'You look good in white, but I don't think it would work for me.'  
'Neither do I. So, does that means you like my dress?' She pulled away from him so he could look at the dress again. The short sleeveless dress was white with black accents. It was fringed on the bottom and had a signature 1920's dropped waist. A long string of pearls hung low on her chest.  
'It's okay.' He joked with her.  
'Just okay?' She playfully slapped him on the shoulder. 'You're a terrible man.' He smiled as he continued to stare at her. Her hair was cut in a short bob and long gloves covered her arms. Black heeled maryjane shoes adorned her feet perfectly. She was strikingly beautiful.  
'I'm just kidding.' He smiled. 'You look amazing.'  
'Thank you.' She nodded her head with genuine gratitude. Her green eyes stared deeply into Dean's eyes. 'I love you Dean Winchester, you know that don't you?'  
'Yeah.' He nodded his head slowly. He could feel she was serious. She then again wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply on the lips. Dean closed his eyes tightly reviling in her kiss again. He parted his lips slightly feeling the smoothness of her tongue.  
'Ahem.' Sam cleared his throat loudly from across the room. Dean froze when he heard his brother. He felt Zelda's lips curl into a smile. Dean opened his eyes just as Zelda did.  
'Caught.' She whispered to him. She began to laugh as she turned around to see Sam entering the room. Jack walked in a few steps behind him. 'Oh Sam!' Zelda continued to laugh as she took a few steps away from Dean. She walked towards Sam and gave him a hug. 'Don't you look nice.  
'Thank you.' He nodded his head.  
'But you always look nice.' She continued 'I'm so glad you could make it.'  
'Absolutely.' He smiled at her. 'I'm glad too.' He turned around to look at Jack. 'I want you to meet someone.' He pointed to Jack.  
'Hello.' Her eyes focused hard on Jack's face. She felt her face blush as she looked at him. He was handsome and dressed all in black. Her heart fluttered. Something about him was familiar to her, but she couldn't quite place it.  
'This is John.' Sam pushed him forward towards Zelda. 'John Gillis.'  
'John Gillis.' She repeated the name and could feel it reverberate in her head.  
'He just started working at the shop with me.' Dean interrupted. 'He's great, real handy. He's especially good with the inside of the car, you know the upholstery work.'  
'That's nice.' She paused, something about his presence made her feel strange. She scratched her head for a minute trying to figure out why. She noticed all three men watching her silently. She shook her head quickly and smiled with embarrassment. 'I'm sorry.' She exhaled audibly. 'I'm so preoccupied with the party and the wedding, I guess my brain is stalling out.' She held her hand out to Jack. 'It's nice to meet you John Gillis.'  
'The pleasure is all mine.' He replied. He was taken aback by her appearance. He never saw her look more beautiful. 'That is a beautiful dress you're wearing.'  
'Well thank you.' She blushed. She continued to stare at him. 'Jack, you look very familiar to me. Did you go to Lincoln high by any chance?'  
'No, I went to St. Steven's.' He replied.  
'St. Steven's.' She stared at him for a few more minutes. 'That's strange. I feel like I know you from somewhere.' She continued to look into Jack's deep brown eyes. She turned around to see that Dean was staring at her. 'Anyway.' She smiled and turned back to Dean. 'I should go get your suit Dean.'  
'Okay.' He replied.  
'Well.' She turned back to Jack. 'It was nice to meet you.'  
'It was very nice to meet you.' Jack smiled.  
'Um... one more thing.' She squinted at him. 'I know Sam said your name was John but do you ever go by Jack?' She furrowed her brow.  
'Yeah.' He smiled widely. 'I do.'  
'Okay.' She smiled. 'I'll call you Jack then.' She pulled Dean by the arm away from Sam and Jack. 'You boys should grab something to eat before everyone else shows up and eats all the good stuff.'  
'We'll do that.' Sam agreed.  
'Great. Excuse us.' She looked into Jack's eyes one last time before she was out of the room. Jack stared back at the door she exited out of.  
'Wow.' He turned to Sam. 'She's never looked at me like that before.' He took a deep breath. 'This whole thing is so weird.' He looked around the room. 'I mean, it's so weird to see someone you know and have them not recognize you.'  
'I'm sure it is.' Sam sympathized.  
'The other thing is that she looks so happy. She looks relaxed, like she's a different person almost. Whenever we would talk at work, or when I'd see her outside of work she always looked a little preoccupied. You know, like she couldn't relax and be herself. But just then, she was confident and self assured. I felt like she was looking at me for the first time.' He scratched the top of his head.  
'She called you Jack too, even though we introduced you as John.' Sam reminded him.  
'She did that when she first met me. She told me once her grandfather was named John but they called him Jack. She says she likes the name Jack better.'  
'That's a really good sign you know.'  
'A sign like she remembers me?' Jack looked around the room at the people who were beginning to filter in.  
'I hope so.' Sam and Jack moved their way to the other side of the room where the food dishes were being laid out. They both picked up plates and began to put food down on them.  
'So, if she seems like she remembers me can't we just tell her?' Jack asked Sam. 'I mean why are we playing along here? Don't get me wrong, I like it here but I want to be back home.'  
'No, I know. It's just that we need to ease her into the notion that she's not supposto be here. If she's been here for over a week that means the powerful magic of the Pandora has been doing it's best to whitewash her memories. We don't want to shock her system, if were too aggressive she will just deny it and that could be disastrous.'  
'But she's not totally brainwashed.' Jack walked over to a table in the corner of the room and put his plate down.  
'It seems like she does remember you, but she's not going to believe that she remembers you from 2012. She thought she went to high school with you.'  
'I suppose you're right, it just feels wrong to play with her like this.' Jack sighed.  
'Just be patient, trust me on this one.' Sam assured him.  
'Alright you guys are the experts.' Jack agreed reluctantly. After a half hour the party began to really take off. Everyone from the town seemed to show up. Zelda stayed close with Dean all night but out of the corner of her eye she could be seen looking over at Jack often. It killed Jack to watch her from afar. He almost felt badly because Zelda looked so happy. Dean played the part of husband to be almost too well as he spent the whole night with Zelda. He talked to all the guests who wished to congratulate him and Zelda. He looked happier than he had in years which also made Sam sad. Sam blamed himself that Dean was unhappy. Around midnight people began saying their goodbyes. Sam took that opportunity to get Dean out of the party.  
'Dean.' Sam grabbed him by the shoulder. 'We should say goodbye now.'  
'You want to go now?' He looked over at Zelda who talking to some friends across the room.  
'I do.'  
'But...' Dean continued to watch Zelda. He picked up a few appetizers on the table next to him. 'This food is so good.'  
'Dean.' Sam shook his brother by the shoulder. 'It's been a long day, we should find a motel for the night and go over the plan for tomorrow. The longer we stay here, the more dangerous it becomes for us.'  
'Alright, alright.' Dean scowled at his brother. 'You know what your problem is Sammy? You worry too much.' He chuckled as he tossed a few more appetizers in his mouth.  
'I'm not even going to respond to that.' Sam sighed and shook his head.  
'Alright go find Jack then.' Dean began walking away from his brother. 'Let me go say goodbye and I'll meet you guys outside.'  
'Okay. Make it quick though.' Sam reminded him.  
'Yup.' He walked towards Zelda as she was saying goodbye to a young couple. 'Hey.' He approached her.  
'Hello handsome.' She smiled at him.  
'I'm sorry but I have to go. You see Sam, he's got all sorts of things planned for tomorrow and...'  
'Dean it's okay.' She put her arms around his waist and squeezed him tightly. 'I know tomorrow is an important day for you. Your last day as a bachelor.'  
'Right.' Dean shook his head feeling strangely comfortable with that fact.  
'Go home get some rest. I'm probably going to leave soon too.'  
'Excuse me Dean.' Jack interrupted their conversation. 'Sam's leaving.' He smiled at Zelda.  
'Goddamn that boy is impatient.' Dean huffed. 'Thanks Jack, I'm coming.'  
'Jack.' Zelda smiled at him. 'Thank you for coming tonight.'  
'Thank you for having me.' He thanked her. He took her hand in his and kissed the top of it.  
'You're very welcome Jack.' Zelda blushed.  
'Yeah Jack.' Dean snipped at him. 'Why don't you go outside, I'll be right behind you.' Dean felt angry seeing Jack hold Zelda's hand. He shook his head hard as he caught himself. He felt his stomach become uneasy as he realized he was getting confused about his feelings for Zelda.  
'Oh Dean.' Zelda grabbed his hand. The feeling of her hand in his made him feel even more confused. He bit his lip hard trying to distract himself. 'Dean?' She tried to get his attention. 'Are you listening to me?'  
'Yes.' He looked at her and stop biting his lip. 'I'm sorry I'm real tired.'  
'I know. I just wanted to say that I know you're spending the day with the boys tomorrow but I'll be at the Town Diner around noon if you are interested in having a quick lunch with me.'  
'The Town Diner.' He smiled. 'I'll try.'  
'Okay well goodnight Dean.' She pulled her hands away from him.  
'Goodnight Zelda.' He turned to walk away quickly.

The next day Sam found Dean up bright and early, he was fixing his hair in the motel mirror. He had a content smile on his face. Sam watched him intently for a minute, there was something different about Dean. Not only did he seem happier, but it seemed like some of the constant stress and anxiety had disappeared from his face. Being the older of the two brothers Dean often took it upon himself to take care of any problems that arose. Sam was in his late twenties now but Dean still treated him like he was a little kid. He constantly worried for Sam's safety and looked out for him vigilantly. Dean often drank too much to numb the pain of constantly being on the road, and all the danger they encountered fighting the evils of the world. Seeing Dean look happy made Sam sad because he knew that it wasn't something that would last. He often wondered if they would ever have a normal life. He took a deep breath and walked into the small kitchenette to make coffee.  
'Coffee's already on Sammy.' Dean called to him from the other room.  
'What?' Sam looked suspiciously at the piping hot coffee maker 'Did you make this?'  
'Yeah I made it.'  
'But you never make coffee.'  
'That's not true.' He turned back to see the alarmed look on Sam's face. 'What's with you?'  
'Nothing.' Sam lied.  
'How about a thank you then?' Dean replied.  
'Thanks...' Sam shook his head with confusion. He poured himself a cup and watched Dean as he moved around the room. 'So, did you have a good time last night?'  
'Yeah, I had a pretty good time last night.' Dean nodded his head. 'The 20's aren't' so bad.'  
'Did you see how Zelda was looking at Jack all night?' Sam sat down at the kitchen table with his cup of coffee.  
'What do you mean?' Dean scrunched his forehead.  
'I mean, she looked like she recognized him.'  
'I guess I didn't notice.' He said nonchalantly as he put his black shoes and socks on.  
'Dean?' Sam spoke slowly trying to figure out how to speak to Dean in a way that wouldn't make him angry. 'Don't' take this the wrong way, but I think maybe you were having too good of a time last night.'  
'Sammy, please.' Dean turned around to look at his brother with a scowl on this face. 'Do we really have to do this again?' He grabbed his cup of coffee that sat on the table next to Sam.  
'Listen Dean, we agreed that if anyone starts acting strange we have to face the problem head on.' Sam reminded his brother.  
'I am not acting strange.' He shook his head. 'I'm just going along with the plan. If you keep stressing out like this you're going to give yourself a stroke.'  
'You should talk.' Sam shook his head. 'You're the most tightly wound person I know.'  
'Look, I'm fine now okay.' Dean tried to convince Sam.  
'Alright, I was just saying that from what I saw last night it just seemed like maybe you've taken a liking to Zelda a little more than you should have.'  
'She's just a girl Sammy.' Dean shook his head. 'A pretty girl. You're the one who said we had to play along, ease her into the suggestion that she is in the wrong time period, and try not to scare the girl. I was just having fun with her.'  
'Alright, If you say so.' He watched his brother for a minute trying to figure out if he was being honest or if he was acting. 'I'm sorry Dean. I'm just trying to protect you.'  
'Well you don't have to. That's my job.'  
'But it doesn't have to be.' Sam shook his head. 'You can't do it all Dean, were brothers. We need to both look out for each other.'  
'I'm the oldest though, it's my responsibility. I've got everything under control, I won't screw this us don't you worry.' He put his suit jacket on and took another look at himself in the mirror.  
'Having feelings for someone is not screwing things up. It's a natural thing, it's just that things are more complicated with the Pandora's spell and all.'  
'I know that Sammy.' His face softened. He straightened out his suit jacket. 'Don't worry so much. I'm fine.' He smiled and playfully punched his brother in the arm. 'You know, I look pretty good in these clothes.'  
'Not as good as I look.' Sam smiled.  
'Oh Please.' Dean brushed off his brothers comments as he took another look at himself in the mirror. 'Sure Sasquatch. I'm the better looking brother, everyone knows that.' Dean joked referring to his brothers tall stature.  
'Sasquatch?' Sam laughed. 'Alright there Frodo.'  
'Frodo!?' Dean laughed. 'I may not be the missing link like you over there but I'm no Frodo.'  
'Keep telling yourself that.' Sam continued to joke with his brother. They both laughed.  
'Hey.' Dean began as he looked around the room. 'Where is Jack?'  
'I don't know.' Sam shook his head. 'I haven't seen him since we got in last night. He was pretty distracted after seeing Zelda. Maybe he went out for a walk.'  
'Well, I'd love to sit around here all day.' Dean said as he stretched his arms above his head. 'But, I could really go for some breakfast. Eggs and bacon.' A smile spread across his face. He looked around the motel room again.  
'Sounds good.' Sam was happy to hear his brother laugh again. 'Maybe Jack went to get something to eat too and we'll see him on the way.' Sam suggested.  
'Yeah.' Dean shook his head. 'I'm sure we'll catch up with him.' Both boys gathered their stuff and headed for the motel door. The bright sun stung their eyes as they walked through the parking lot and towards their car. 'You know what I can't stop thinking about?' Dean began a new conversation.  
'What?'  
'Maryanne, the owner of the Antique Mall said she never asked Jack to pick up that box of antiques.'  
'Right, but Jack was very insistent that she called him that day.' Sam used his keys to open the door of his car.  
'Whoa whoa.' Dean shook his head. 'You've got to let me drive it today.'  
'No way.' Sam shook his head. 'You never let me drive the Impala.'  
'I do... once in a while.'  
'What when you're too drunk?'  
'Yeah.' He stared back at his brother with seriousness. 'That counts.'  
'No it doesn't.'  
'Come on Sammy, when are we going to be in 1926 again?'  
'After today, hopefully never again.'  
'Exactly. Let me drive it.' Dean tried his best to convince Sam to let him drive. His face contorted in the pleading expression of a small child. Sam shook his head at Dean's face.  
'Fine!' He laughed. 'Just don't look at me that way again.'  
'You're the best Sammy.' Dean walked around the back of the car and climbed into the drivers seat. Sam exhaled audibly and took his rightful spot in the passengers side. A smile spread across his face.  
'Okay, back to that mystery box.' Sam started up the conversation again. 'Jack said that when he got up that morning for work Maryanne left him a message asking him to pick up the box.'  
'Right.' Dean said as he started up the car.  
'But Maryanne said she never called him.' Sam furrowed his eyebrows as he thought. 'Do you think this could all be a set up?'  
'It's possible. I think it's definitely a question we should pose to Jack once we catch up to him. See if he has any ideas of who would want to get rid of Zelda.' The car lurched forward as the two brothers headed into town for breakfast.

Zelda sat quietly at the front table at the Town Diner. She looked out the window watching people walk by. Ever since her birthday party last night she felt like she was in a daze. Everything in her life had seemed perfect and now things were confusing. She thought hard about her upcoming marriage to Dean. She tried to think about their relationship up to this point but couldn't remember a lot of small details. It made her nervous. She couldn't remember how they first met, or where they went on their first date. It seemed as if they had just always been together. There were other cracks in her mind that were troubling to her, like her strange attraction to Jack. She knew that last night wasn't the first time they had met but she couldn't remember how she knew him.  
'Excuse me, can I sit here?' Jack's voice broke through her train of thought.  
'Jack.' Zelda looked up to see his deep brown eyes looking down on her. The sight of him made her pulse race, especially since she had just been thinking about him. She took a deep breath looking at him again, she focused on his sharp handsome features. He had an almost childlike innocence in his face that made her feel comfortable. She smiled widely as she saw his lips widen into a smile. 'Of course you can sit.' She pointed to the chair next to her. 'It's nice to see you again.'  
'It's nice to see you too.' He replied as he took a seat next to her. A young waitress put a cup of coffee on the table in front of Jack and quickly walked away. He turned back to thank her but all he saw was her blond hair sway as she walked away from their table.  
'She must be in a hurry.' Zelda laughed.  
'I guess so.' Jack sipped his hot coffee. It was sweetened just the way he liked it. He looked into the cup, the coffee looked to have just the right amount of milk in it. 'That's strange.' He said out loud. 'Is your coffee sweetened too?' He looked over at Zelda's cup of black coffee.  
'No.' She shook her head. 'I take it black.'  
'That's right.' He said remembering how she liked her coffee. ' Ever since that time you put spoiled milk in it by mistake.' He nodded his head.  
'Yes.' She stared back at him with amazement. 'How did you know that?'  
'Well..' He froze trying to think of a lie. 'I just mean, that's usually what happens to make people drink their coffee black.'  
'Oh.' She looked down at her cup. She knew he was lying.  
'It was just a lucky guess.' He twitched his fingers nervously wondering if she would believe him. He looked back at her face, she seemed to be trying to figure him out.  
'Are you sure?' She asked him. She turned away from Jack and looked out the window for a minute. Her head raced as she tried to clear her thoughts. 'So Jack...' She spoke slowly and suspiciously. 'You just started working at the garage?'  
'I did.'  
'How do you like it so far?' She tapped her foot nervously on the ground. She was going to figure out who Jack was and why things had gotten so strange over the past day.  
'So far so good.' He nodded his head. 'There are a few things I have to learn, and get used to but I think it's coming along fine.'  
'What did you do before the mechanic shop?'  
'I actually owned my own business.'  
'You owned your own business at 25? That's quite ambitious. Do you come from a wealthy family?' She continued to ask him questions. She caught herself. 'I'm sorry that was awfully forward of me.'  
'No.' He put his hand up to her. 'It's totally okay. My family aren't wealthy, I just got a good deal on the shop. I also have older siblings who helped me out with loans.'  
'I'm sorry I said that.'  
'It's okay. How did you know I was 25 though?' He asked her.  
'I don't know.' She shook her head. 'I guess, you just look like you're 25.' She took another sip of her coffee. 'Are you sure you didn't tell me how old you were at the party?'  
'No I don't think so.'  
'Strange.' She cleared her throat. 'What did you say your business was?'  
'I owned my own upholstery shop.'  
'Upholstery, right. That's why Dean said you were good with the inside upholstery of the car.'  
'Yeah.'  
'Where was your shop?' She narrowed her eyes trying to get to the bottom of things.  
'It was...' He paused thinking how to explain. 'It was over on Congress street.'  
'Really?' She furrowed her eye brows trying to recall the shop. 'I don't remember a shop on Congress street. What was the name of it?'  
'It was 'Call it a Day Upholsterers'. It was a small shop, you probably just never noticed it.'  
'Call it a day?' Her mind began to wander. 'That's such an odd name. I know I've heard that name before.' She took a deep breath. 'I've been feeling like everything in my life is one big Deja Vu lately. Does that ever happen to you?'  
'Sometimes I guess.'  
'Call it a Day Upholsterers.' She nodded her head. 'I know I've heard that name.'  
'It's actually the name of a song I wrote.'  
'You're a musician too?' She nodded her head in affirmation.  
'Yes. I play guitar and drums.'  
'I knew that about you.' She looked down at his hands. She rubbed the pads of his fingers. 'Your fingertips are so rough.'  
'It's from the guitar.' He smiled. 'All that pressing against the hard metal strings makes your fingertips callus up pretty quickly.' In all the years he had known Zelda she never touched him this way before. He wanted to pull her forward towards his lips and kiss her. He stared at her hands in his.  
'Metal strings.' She took a deep breath realizing she was caught in thought and rubbing a strange man's fingers. She pulled her hands away from him. 'There's something else going on here isn't there Jack?' She took a sip of her coffee in an attempt to clear her mind. 'This is going to sound strange but what color was the building of your upholstery shop?'  
'It was black.' He paused watching her facial features twist in thought. 'Black and yellow.'  
'Black and Yellow...like a bumblebee.' she laughed.  
'Exactly.' He smiled remembering that she always described his shop as a bumblebee.  
'I know I've seen it before. I feel like it's a picture in my mind.' She closed her eyes. 'I can see you, standing outside of the store with a big smile on your face. Why? Why does it seem so real to me?'


	5. Chapter 5

'Because it is.' He took her hand in his. 'It's doesn't sound crazy because it's real. I know you remember now. Look around here, this is all fake. Zelda, don't you remember me?' He began to plead with her.  
'Yes. But why do I remember you?' She shook her head back and forth.  
'Because of the antique store.' He revealed.  
'What antique store?' She paused and opened her eye wide. She began to remember the building. She saw herself and Jack talking inside the store. 'The big brick building.' She sighed.  
'Yes, the one over on White street. You worked there.' He smiled. 'You do work there. Your office, in the back room. The olive green metal desk, you sit at. Don't you remember it's covered in paint? And the bottom drawer always sticks and then locks itself? You ask me to pick that lock almost once a week.'  
'Yes, I've dreamt about that desk.' She narrowed her eyes at him. 'How do you know about it?'  
'Because It's not a dream. It's real. I've been delivering antiques to you and Maryanne for years. I've watched you sit at that desk with your black rimmed glasses over your eyes as you worked.'  
'My glasses.' She felt her glassless face. 'I do wear glasses.' She squinted as she looked at Jack again 'Your delivery truck. It was black and yellow as well.'  
'Yes. It still is. It's all still there Zelda.' He began to speak louder.  
'None of this makes any sense.' She looked down at her dress. 'I could feel that something wasn't right. I mean I'm getting married to a man, and I can't even remember what our first date was.'  
'It's because you never had one.' He paused. 'Dean came here with me, were trying to rescue you Zelda.'  
'Rescue me from what?' She shook her head. 'Where are we?'  
'The easiest way I can explain it to you is that you got lost in 1926. There is a powerful force here that is trying to confuse you. The truth is that you should be back with me in 2012.'  
'2012?.' She put her head in her hands. 'That sounds crazy.'  
'Zelda look at me.' He put his hand to her face and pulled her face closer to his. 'You know me, I know you do. All this time I never said anything to you because, I was scared.'  
'Scared of what?'  
'Zelda, I've been in love with you ever since I started working for the Antique Mall. I always thought you didn't care about me, but I think maybe I was wrong.'  
'I'm sorry but this is a little much. I feel like I do know you but I don't know how to react to something like that.' She frowned. 'I'm sorry.'  
'Don't be sorry.' He assured her. 'Try to think, don't you remember sometimes you'd come with me to pick up antiques when it was slow at the store. You'd sit in the front with me and I'd always play the Velvet Underground for you.'  
'Oh my God.' She shook her head as if the fantasy world she was in was beginning to crumble. 'Of course, The Velvet Underground, Lou Reed.' She gasped.  
'Yes!' He shouted. 'Lou Reed.'  
'I remember.' She opened her eyes wide an looked at him. 'Jack. It's not a dream.' She looked around the room again. 'What's going on here?'  
'Zelda, something happened a week ago, it's hard to explain but your not supposto be here.'  
'Wait.' She gripped his hand tighter as she looked around the diner, everything looked different to her. She was acutely aware of all the sounds and movements around her and it scared her. 'It was that antique jar wasn't it?' Her skin turned pale as she remembered what it felt like to be transported through the jar. 'I remember opening it, you were there that day weren't you?'  
'Yes I was.'  
'That must have been so strange for you.' She shook her head.  
'Zelda. Don't worry about me, I'm fine. The important thing is trying to fix this. Sam and Dean are around here somewhere, we've got to get to them. They know how to get out of here.' He pulled her close to him again. 'Look at me. I can't lose you again. We've got to leave this place.'  
'But...'  
'You have to trust me.' He stared deep into her eyes. He thought for a minute and then pulled her close to him. His lips pressed in firmly against hers. She closed her eyes tightly and he felt her melt into his arms. She pulled away from him momentarily and then kissed him back with more intensity.  
'Zelda?' Dean's voice interrupted the two. Zelda pulled away from Jack to see Dean's incredulous expression. 'What are you doing?'  
'Dean?' She narrowed her eyes at him. Things began to get fuzzy in her head again as she looked at him. He looked hurt. She wondered why he would be hurt if he wasn't really her fiancé. She looked back at Jack, was he lying to her? 'What's going on?'  
'What are you doing with him Zelda?' Dean took a cautious step closer to Jack and Zelda.  
'Dean, she's beginning to remember.' Jack replied.  
'I wasn't talking to you Jack.' Dean shot him a nasty look.  
'What?' Jack shook his head realizing that Dean was angry. 'Are you alright?'  
'No, I'm not alright. You were just kissing my fiancé.'  
'Dean, hold on a minute.' Jack stood up, he could feel fear creep up throughout his entire body. Dean had forgotten and was now under the Pandora's spell.  
'Zelda what's going on here?' Dean motioned for her to come closer to him. She got up and walked towards him.  
'I'm sorry.' She shook her head as her perception of reality and fantasy mixed together in a confusing stew in her head. 'I'm so confused.' She shook her head.  
'Zelda, hold on.' Jack shook his head frantically. 'Wait a minute. Let me explain, Dean is my friend. Sort of. Either way he's here to help me bring you back to the right time, remember what I told you. He's not really your fiancé, that is part of the fantasy. It's a spell you're under.' He sighed. 'Remember the desk that's real, the antique store that's what's real.'  
'Stop!' She put her hand up in the air. She looked over at Dean's hurt face. 'Don't talk to me anymore.' She said as she turned back to Jack. 'I don't know what your trying to do to me but I want you to stay away from me.'  
'Zelda, no.' Jack stood up and put his hand on her arm. She stared back at him with alarm.  
'What are you doing?' She gasped.  
'You've got one second to take your hands off of her.' Dean warned Jack. He moved Zelda farther away from Jack so that she was standing behind Dean.  
'What?' Jack stared back at Dean. 'Are you listening to yourself? Dean, snap out of it, she's not really your fiancé. Where's your brother?'  
'Leave Sam out of this, it's a matter between you and I.' Dean pulled his fist backwards and hit Jack directly in the face with all of his strength. Jack felt the hard blow connect with his face and everything went dark. His body plummeted backwards onto the table they were sitting at. He fell to the floor with a hard thud, cups of coffee spilling all over his body.  
'Dean!' Sam yelled from behind them. He had just walked out of the bathroom to see Jack falling backwards. 'What the hell is going on?' He ran over to see if Jack was alright. Jack's eyes began to open slowly. 'Dean, what did you do?'  
'I don't know.' Dean shook his head. 'He was grabbing Zelda and I just saw red.'  
'What?' Sam watched as Jack began to move his hands slowly up to his face. Jack's nose was crooked. 'Dean you broke his nose.'  
'I don't feel right Sam.' Dean looked like he was in pain.  
'Dean, I want to leave.' Zelda whispered in his ear.  
'Okay.' He brushed a stray hair out of Zelda's face. 'Are you alright?'  
'I'm alright, I just don't feel well either.' She buried her face into Dean's chest.  
'Dean you can't leave now.' Sam pleaded with his brother. 'Don't you remember why were here? Were here on a job Dean.'  
'I've got to take care of Zelda now.' Dean replied.  
'No.' Sam climbed to his feet and stood face to face with his brother. 'Look at me Dean, we've got to get out of here before you get even more confused.'  
'Stop!' Dean yelled. 'I don't want to hear anymore of this. Zelda and I are leaving, Sam we can talk about this later.'  
'No, we can't.' He put his hand on Dean's shoulder to prevent him from leaving.  
'Get your hand off me right now Sammy.' Sam lifted him hand off Dean's shoulder. 'Let me know when you've come to your senses alright?'  
'Fuck.' Sam groaned as he watched Dean and Zelda walking towards the diner door. He sighed and turned back to Jack who was climbing to his feet. 'This is not good.'  
'You're telling me.' Jack turned around to grab some ice out of his glass of water. He groaned again feeling the contour of his nose. He rubbed the cool ice on his face as he stared out the window. 'No one's ever punched me in the face before.' He shook his head. He continued looking out the window, when he saw a young blonde woman running away from the diner. He squinted hard, the girl looked familiar to him. She was wearing a waitresses outfit. He moved closer to the window to get a better look at her. His eyes widened as he watched her getting farther and farther away from him. He knew how she looked familiar to him. 'That's not possible.' He shook his head.  
'What's wrong?' Sam asked him. He walked to the window and tried to see what Jack was looking at.  
'What the hell is she doing here?' Jack continued to watch the familiar girl as she rounded the corner out of sight.  
'What is it?' Sam shook his head. 'What do you see?'  
'That girl, who just ran out of the diner. I know her.' He threw the ice cubes down on the table. 'I have a bad feeling about this Sam.'  
'Hold on, are you sure you know her?'  
'Yes, I'm sure it's her. It's Adeline.' Jack shook his head.  
'But there shouldn't be anyone else stuck in this world unless they opened the Pandora's box.' Sam shook his head. Does this girl work at the Antique store by any chance?'  
'She does.' Jack nodded. He thought about it for a second. 'She must have been our waitress. She was the one that brought my coffee.'  
'Maybe she opened the jar back at the antique store and got trapped inside as well.' Sam suggested.  
'No, you brought the jar to my shop remember?'  
'Right.' Sam shook his head. He couldn't believe he was starting to forget little details. It made him nervous. He pulled a photograph out of his pocket and stared at it. It was a picture of himself with Dean and their father. Sam was still a boy, and Dean looked to be about sixteen in the picture. He looked at the expressions on the two boys faces. They looked happy. Their father looked happy too. It was a rare sight to see the three of them together and happy. After their mother died when Sam was a baby, their father became sad and angry all the time. He hunted evil to avenge his wife's untimely death. Sam kept the picture with him always. 'Okay, well she can't be here by accident then.' Sam clarified.  
'When I sat down with Zelda the waitress served my coffee exactly the way I like it. I thought it was strange at the time. It makes sense now it was Adeline, she always gets us coffee at the Antique Mall.' He rubbed the bridge of his nose for a second. 'Why is she here Sam?'  
'I don't know.' Sam thought about all the reasons this other girl could be stuck with them in this strange world. 'I'm just wondering why haven't we heard about this Adeline girl before?' He questioned Jack.  
'I don't know, because it didn't seem relevant at the time. She's just another girl who works at the Antique mall, she's only there part time. She wasn't even in work the day Zelda disappeared. She's always calling in sick.'  
'Well, if she didn't open the jar and get sucked in that means she chose to come here. Which means she may be the person who originally summoned the Pandora.' The gears in Sam's head turned at a rapid pace. 'You said yourself that the day you picked up those boxes it was an unexpected message from Maryanne. But Maryanne said she never called you. Maybe this Adeline girl set the whole thing up.'  
'That seems a little crazy. Why the hell would she go through all that trouble?'  
'Jealousy maybe?'  
'Don't you think that's a little extreme?' He furrowed his brow.  
'Sure I do, but how much do you know about this girl? She may not be quite right in the head, causing her to take drastic measures.'  
'I never even though of that.' Jack rubbed the bridge of his nose again. 'I guess we should track her down then.'  
'Sure, we can just add her to the list of crazy people we need to find.' Sam shook his head. 'Dean, Zelda and now Adeline. Great.'  
'I still can't believe Dean hit me. He's got a hell of a right hook.'  
'I know, I've been on the receiving end of it more times than I'd like to remember.' Sam shrugged his shoulders.  
'Really?'  
'Yeah, we've gotten into a few physical altercations.' Sam said remember all the fights they had been in. 'Dean's a good guy, he's just a little impulsive. I didn't want him to come here with me to look for Zelda, but I knew he wouldn't sit this one out.' Sam sighed. 'I had an awful feeling this was going to happen, I just hope he's able to snap himself out of it again.'  
'Again?' Jack asked.  
'There was a similar incident a few years ago with this creature called a Djin. Long story short, Dean was kind of brain washed into thinking he woke up to a much better life than he had been living. He was unconscious for 5 days while the Djin bled him out.'  
'Wait a minute, another creature?' Jack grimaced. 'Is this what you guys do? Traveling around the country hunting monsters?'  
'Believe it or not, that's exactly what we do.' Sam answered honestly.  
'That's so fucking weird.' Jack took a sip of water trying to wrap his mind around what their life must be like.  
'I know it is, but it's our life. It's been that way ever since we were kids. Our Dad was also a hunter.'  
'Where's your Dad now?' Jack asked Sam.  
'He was killed by a Demon. It was a few years ago. Dean is all the family I have left now.' Sam looked around the room feeling vulnerable. 'Well, we should get going.'  
'Okay.' John began following Sam out of the restaurant. There were a group of ladies standing by the cash register watching as Sam and Jack walking out. They had nervous expressions on their faces.  
'I'm so sorry about the damage.' Sam reached into his pocket and handed one of the waitresses a $100 dollar bill. 'This should cover everything.' He flashed them a quick apologetic smile.  
'Oh my.' The waitress gasped. 'Yes, thank you.'  
'Of course.' Sam nodded as he ushered Jack out the door. Sam looked around the street, his car was gone. 'Goddamn it Dean.' He cursed his brother out loud. He looked around to the other cars parked on the street. 'Okay Jack. When I say, I want you to climb into the passengers side of that Ford on the other side of the street.'  
'What are you going to hotwire it?' He asked with suspicion.  
'Yes.'  
'Nice.' He smiled.  
'Okay, go now.' He instructed Jack. He watched as Jack walked casually over to the car and climbed in. Sam followed behind him and climbed into the drivers side. He looked around, no one had noticed. He reached down below the steering column and pulled out some wires. He fiddled with them for a minute until the car started up.  
'I see this isn't your first time.' Jack nodded at Sam impressed by how quickly he got the car running.  
'Nope. Not even close.' He adjusted the small mirror. 'Let's go find them.'

Sam and Jack spent the rest of the day driving around town looking for Dean and Zelda. Sam knew that if they could find them and separate them, they could convince them of the truth. Sam worried for his brothers safety and for Zelda's. After a few hours the sun began to go down and the two of them were left driving around the badly lit streets on the badly paved roads. After a bit of discussion both Sam and Jack decided they would head back to the hotel and look again in the morning. Sam laid in bed with his eyes open for hours thinking about Dean. His mind began thinking about the worst possible scenarios, what if Dean really did believe he was about to marry the love of his life in a few hours. What if he went through with the ceremony, it could be disastrous for him, he'd be lost forever. After a few hours of uneasy tossing and turning Sam felt the morning sun peaking into the room. His eyes opened and through a blur he saw a young girl in his room. He closed his eyes again and opened them. He again saw a young girl in a maid's uniform staring at him. He shot out of bed this time realizing it wasn't a dream.

'What are you doing here?' Sam demanded and instinctually reached for the gun under his pillow.  
'I'm sorry.' She whispered looking over to Jack's bed nervously. 'I'll come back later.'  
'Wait a minute.' Sam pointed the gun at the girl as he noticed her signature blonde hair. 'Who are you?'  
'I'm just the maid, please sir. I'll leave the two of you alone now.'  
'What's going on?' Jack opened his eyes to see the girl. He blinked hard. 'Adeline?'  
'I'm sorry you must have me confused with someone else.' She bowed her head in an attempt to conceal her appearance.  
'I don't think so.' Jack hissed.  
'Stop!' Sam ordered her as he noticed his notebook in her right hand. 'Drop the notebook.'  
'Shit.' She shook her head and dropped the notebook on the ground at her feet.  
'Adeline, what the hell are you doing here?' Jack asked her with disbelief.  
'You weren't suposto see me.' She sighed pulling the maid's hat off of her head.  
'Well, I saw you yesterday so, what's going on?' Jack stared back at Adeline with shock.  
'Why did you come here Jack?' She asked him with a sad whine.  
'I should be asking you that same question.' He pointed around the room. 'Is this all your doing?'

'Yes, Jack, I did it for you.'  
'So it's true.' He shook his head. 'You summoned an evil monster? Why?'  
'She's a Pandora.' She rolled her eyes. 'She's not evil. She's actually a very nice woman.' Adeline smiled.  
'You know the Pandora?' Sam asked with disbelief.  
'Of course I know her, she's my grandmother.' She shook her head. 'She's been imprisoned in that jar since the 1920's. She looks out for us and makes sure our family is well taken care of.'  
'Really? That sounds so sweet.' Sam mocked her.  
'It is. All we need to do is feed her occasionally.' Adeline laughed.  
'What does she eat?' Sam asked skeptically. 'Souls?'  
'You guessed it.' She smiled. 'But it's all for the greater good, can't you understand that?' She chuckled.  
'You're a sick girl.' Sam replied.  
'She's family.' She growled. 'You of all people Sam, should know the great lengths you go to for your family.'  
'How do you know my name?' Sam demanded.  
'I know all about you Sam, and your brother Dean. I've done my homework. I knew that by summoning my grandmother to do this job your appearance would be a possibility. I also knew that Dean would be easily trapped by the Pandora's spell causing my guaranteed success.' She shook her head at Jack. 'You have no idea what pain I've been in for the last 2 years. This was my last resort. I didn't want it to come to this.'  
'What terrible pain have you been in that was bad enough to summon a Pandora?' Jack demanded.  
'You and Zelda.' She made a gagging motion. 'That's what.'  
'Listen.' Sam pushed the covers off of him and stood up. 'This is crazy, why don't we talk about this?'  
'There's nothing to talk about. I tried to make it easy for Jack but he wouldn't listen to reason. It's all over now.'  
'What's over?' Jack shook his head.  
'For one thing your future with Zelda is over.' She smiled. 'Now that she's so far into her love affair with Dean she's pretty much out of the picture. Once the two of them get married in a few hours you'll never convince her to come back. The spell will be complete.'  
'Why would you do this?' Jack demanded.  
'Because you were suposto end up with me, not Zelda.' She rolled her eyes as she said her name. 'I saw the way you looked at her, day after day, pining over her. I could see she was secretly pining over you, it was just a matter of time before you idiots figured it out.' She snarled. 'I couldn't have that. I had to get rid of her, send her somewhere no one would ever find her. Then we could be together.'  
'You really thought that was going to work?' Jack sneered at her.  
'It has basically.' She smirked at him.  
'Basically, except for the fact that I'm not in love with you. And you've put two innocent people in real harm.'  
'No one is innocent here. Not Zelda, not Dean. Not you or Sam. Now Zelda is in love with Dean, and Dean is so desperate for a normal life that he's begun to fall in love with her. The Pandora's spell is working perfectly on him. It's just a matter of time before he's totally brainwashed to believe he really does live in 1926.'  
'Why would you trap my brother?' Sam shook his head. 'He's never done anything to you.'  
'Dean is far from innocent. The two of you are cold blooded killers, traveling around the country killing left and right. You're the real monsters.' She narrowed her eyes at him.  
'We only kill who we have to. We make the world a safer place from monsters like you.' Sam answered matter of factly.  
'Sure, keep telling yourself that Sam Winchester.'  
'You're in way over your head I'm telling you.' Sam began. 'You summoned this Pandora to do your dirty work in exchange for souls. How many of them?' Sam demanded to know. He watched her cold vacant eyes.  
'That's none of your concern.' She snarled. 'Just know that I've almost filled my quota.'  
'You realize how dangerous this is for you too.' Sam said.  
'Oh please.' she shook her head in disbelief. 'I'm not worried.'  
'This Pandora may be your grandmother but she is still evil. Did you ever stop to think maybe she doesn't like to be manipulated by you. Maybe she's angry.'  
'It doesn't matter, I plan to use your spell to get out of here. And then she can't touch me.' She quickly dropped to the floor and picked up the notebook. She moved towards the motel room door.  
'Not so fast.' Jack said as he picked up Dean's gun that lay on the bed next to him. He pointed it directly at Adeline. 'Were using that spell. Not you.'  
'Jack...you wouldn't shoot me.' She cooed. 'Come on, I know I'm not your first choice but once everyone else is out of the way I know you will learn to love me. With the Pandora on our side we can have the perfect life. Everything you've ever wanted can be yours. You could quit the upholstery shop and play music full time.'  
'I love the shop though.' Jack shook his head.  
'But wouldn't you like to play music full time?'  
'I mean, I would but..'  
'Jack. Don't listen to her.' Sam warned him.  
'No, Sam's right. I don't want that life with you. I don't know what's going to happen but I know that you and are never going to be together.' He shot back at her.  
'But..' She sighed heavily. 'But I love you.'  
'No you don't. Your sick.' He shook his head. 'So listen to me, Sam and I are getting out of here with Zelda and Dean. There's nothing you can do to stop that.' Jack replied.  
'You don't mean that.' She said taking another step closer to the door.  
'Yes, I do.' He stared at her straight in the eye. 'I'll shoot you if I have to. Don't make me do it.'  
'Go ahead shoot me.' She dared him. 'It's the only way. Join your friends Sam and Dean, become a killer.'  
'I'll do it.' Jack's hand shook on the cold gun handle. He didn't want to shoot her but he knew it was the only way. He could feel the blood coursing through his veins violently. His heart beating out of control. His finger tightened against the trigger.  
'Go ahead Jack!' She yelled. 'What are you waiting for!?'  
'Wait!' They heard a man's voice yell through the door when it swung open violently. Dean entered the room breathing heavily. Jack's eyes opened widely.  
'Not you!' Adeline sneered at Dean's appearance. She took a step back away from him. In one quick motion Dean pulled a bowie knife from behind his back, and thrust it deep into her heart. Her eyes opened wide and rolled back in her head.  
'Goodnight.' Dean sneered at her. He watched as the notebook fell out of her hands and onto the floor. An ear piercing evil scream escaped her mouth as the life drained from her body. Her body contorted and turned black as it hit the ground.  
'Oh my God.' Jack stared at the distorted corpse that lay in front of him. 'Why did that happen?'  
'She was evil.' Sam sighed. 'That's what happens.'  
'This is such a nightmare.' Jack sighed.  
Zelda walked into the room behind Dean and looked at the Adeline's blackened body. She jumped back and grabbed onto Dean's arm for support. 'What the hell? Is that Adeline!?'  
'I'm afraid so.' Dean rubbed her shoulder attempting to comfort her.  
'What happened to her?' She grimaced. 'Why was she here?'  
'It looks like she was the one who summoned the Pandora. She set it up so that you would receive the Pandora's box and open it.' Sam told her.  
'That's horrible.' She shook her head. She looked across the room where Jack was standing, he was still holding onto the handle of the gun. She smiled feeling comforted by a familiar face. 'Hi Jack.' She said to him.  
'Hi Zelda.' Jack put the gun down on a table and took a few steps towards her. He felt his hands stop shaking. He was glad that Dean had killed Adeline and not him.  
'What a weird week huh?' She chuckled.  
'You're telling me.' He said as watched Zelda slowly approached him. She stopped right next to him.  
'I'm really glad to see you.' She reached out and hugged him tightly.  
'I'm glad to see you too.' He replied pulling her in close to him. She smelled like citrus, it was the best smell he'd ever smelled. He pulled away from her embrace and pulled her black rimmed glasses out of his pocket and handed them to her. 'Here you go, I saved these for you.'  
'My glasses.' She replaced them on her face and looked around the room. 'That's better.' She looked at Sam and Dean. 'Hey guys.'  
'Hi.' Sam laughed.  
'Thank you Jack.' She said as she turned back to him.  
'You're welcome.' He was happy to see Zelda look like her old self again. 'Do you feel okay? What do you remember from the past week?' He asked her.  
'I remember everything actually.' She nodded her head. 'It's weird though, I feel like I was acting in a play or something.'  
'How did you end up breaking out of the spell?' Sam asked her. 'It must have been difficult after being trapped her for as long as you were.'  
'Well, it was Dean. Once he realized what was really going on he stayed up with me all night. It took a while, but I finally snapped myself out of the fantasy. I could think clearly and I knew that I didn't belong in this world.' She smiled sweetly at Dean. He gave her a quick head nod.  
'Well I'm glad that everyone is back to normal.' Sam smiled. 'I'm curious though, how did you figure it out Dean?'  
'I saw my reflection in the mirror.' Dean pulled down the collar of his shirt to reveal the tattoo on his chest that he shared with his brother. 'Once I saw that, everything flooded back.' He gazed over at Jack and Zelda they were standing close to each other holding hands. Dean was happy for them, and at the same time a little sad. 'Hey Jack.' He began. 'About the nose.'  
'Oh, It's okay.' Jack smiled. 'I'm not mad.'  
'You know I was confused, I didn't know what I was doing.' Dean replied.  
'I know it.'  
'It gives you character.' Dean replied.  
'That's all I needed more character.' Jack joked. Dean turned to his brother.  
'Okay, Sammy where's that spell? I think it's time to get out of here.' Dean laughed.  
'It's right here.' Sam picked up the notebook that rested on the ground next to Adeline's feet. He began to recite the incantation. A strong gust of wind picked up outside the motel door. Everything in the room began flying all over the place. The bright light appeared again quicker this time. Everyone covered their eyes as they felt themselves hurling through the air again. Once again their bodies landed hard on the ground as they were returned to their rightful place in the world. Once the winds died down and the light subsided Sam found himself lying next to an old chair. He rubbed the temples of his forehead and looked around the room. They were back at the upholstery shop. He took a deep breath thankful that everything worked out alright. He looked around the room for Dean. He saw him climbing to his feet across the room. 'Dean are you alright?' Sam asked him.  
'Yeah I'm fine.' He said gripping onto his shoulder. I've had enough of these tough landings though. He smiled. 'Were back at the shop. You did it Sammy.' He sighed with relief.  
'Yeah, I guess I did.' he replied proud of himself.  
'Well, I don't know about you, but I'm starving. What do you say we go get some real food.'  
'Sure, I could go for a burger.' Sam smiled. He looked around the room. 'One last thing.' Sam said pointing to the ceramic jar that still sat on the counter. 'We've go to get rid of this thing.'  
'Excellent idea Sammy.'  
'Should we get Jack and Zelda first?' Sam asked. 'I'm sure they'd be interested to smash this thing.'  
'Yeah sure, they've got to be around here somewhere.' Dean brushed off his clothes. The brothers walked towards the back of the upholstery shop.  
'Hold on.' Sam put his hand up to signal his brother to stop. 'Shhh..' He said pointing to John and Zelda. They were sitting next to each other on one of Jack's couches. Sam watched them for a minute, their faces nuzzled close to one another. Sam turned around to see the expression on Dean's face. He was smiling at the two.  
'How sweet.' Dean laughed. 'Looks like this story has a happy ending after all.'  
'I guess so.' Sam nodded his head. 'Well, I guess we should just break the jar ourselves. We'll leave them a note.'  
'Okay.' Dean agreed. Sam scribbled a few words onto a piece of paper and left it on the counter. 'Let's go Sam.' Dean ushered his brother out of the shop. It was almost night fall when as they walked outside. The Pandora's box felt lighter in Dean's hand then it had before. He held the jar high above his head. 'Alright you evil bitch, your time is up.' He spoke to the Pandora's box. He thrust the jar towards the ground with all of his force. They watched as the jar shattered into a million tiny pieces. Dean stood staring at it for a minute waiting for something else to happen.  
'That's it?' Sam asked his brother. 'I thought we'd see something more, like some smoke or an explosion or something.'  
'I guess that's it.' Dean nodded his head at the pieces. 'Now where's my girl?' Dean asked looking around the parking lot. In the same spot he left it was Dean's Impala waiting for them. A smile spread across his face when confronted with the car. 'Oh baby.' Dean whispered. 'I missed you.' He ran his hand across the black smooth side of the car. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the car door.  
'So Dean?' Sam asked his brother  
'What?' He replied as he climbed into the drivers side of the car. The feel of the smooth leather under him was the best homecoming he could think of. He closed his eyes momentarily and felt grateful for the little things he had in his life.  
'You know, Jack and I looked for you and Zelda all day after you left the Diner yesterday. We couldn't find you guys anywhere. Where did you go?'  
'We just went back to Zelda's house.' Dean answered casually.  
'You did? What did you do at Zelda's house?' A smile crept across his face. 'Listen to big band records and drink side cars?'  
'Something like that.' Dean chuckled.  
'Come on. What really happened?'  
'Now now Sam, you know I don't kiss and tell.' Dean smirked.  
'What?' Sam threw an empty food wrapper that he found on the floor of the car. 'That's such a lie.' He shook his head. 'You always kiss and tell.'  
'I guess I do don't I.' Dean laughed.  
'I don't understand it man.'  
'Understand what?' Dean smiled.  
'How you somehow convince all these girls to hook up with you.' He looked at his brother critically. 'Lot's of desperate women out there I guess.'  
'Desperate, please.' Dean scoffed. 'Girls can't resist my rugged good looks. Don't be jealous just cause I got all the looks in this family. Don't worry, some day if we get a case at a sideshow and the world's tallest woman needs rescuing, I'm sure she'll be all yours.'  
'Thanks I really appreciate that.' Sam pouted 'You're the worlds worst brother you know that.' Sam turned the dial of the radio. Dean reached out his hand and put it on Sam's.  
'Don't touch the dial Sammy.' He scolded him playfully. Dean put the car in reverse and began pulling out of the parking lot of Jack's shop. 'Come on, I'll buy you dinner.'

'Whatever you say.' Sam smiled.


End file.
